Senza Fine
by Pancake3298
Summary: Francesco Bernoulli had thought he knew what true love was like, but he was wrong until he met his Emilia. She made his world turn. After a proposal like no other, their love's challenged with obstacles like so-called friends, lost cousins, a ditched wedding, and annoying pitties. (More plot to come) Sequel to OES; F/E. (This is my 1-year FFn birthday, it's freakin' 10-11-12!)
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for clicking! This is the sequel to my previous Emilesco story, Ora e Sempre. I released it today because it's my FFn's one year birthday! Yaaay party, I'm SO excited! :D

I do advise you skimp through OES before you read this. Lots of things are going to happen to our favorite Italian couple in this story, so I figured it would be easier to view everything in 3rd person.

Cars is owned by Disney Pixar Inc. Emilia Turbo is MINE, all mine, Francesco! (Jk!) The song Nothin' On You is owned by B.o.B., but I changed the names of two cities there... xD Translations are now in italics right after the dialogue, so it's easier for you and me... Okay, let's start the show!

* * *

**Senza Fine**

_(Never Ending)_

**Chapter One: Nothin' On You**

Beautiful girls all over the world

I could be chasing

But my time would be wasted

'Cause they got nothin' on you, baby

Nothin' on you, baby

They might say, 'hi'

And I might say, 'hey'

But you shouldn't worry

About what they say

'Cause they got nothin' on you, baby

Nothin' on you, baby

I know you feel where I'm coming from

Regardless of the things in my past that I've done

Most of it really was for the hell of the fun

On a carousel so around I spun

With no direction, just tryna get some

Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun

This is how I lost more than I had ever won

And honestly, I ended up with none

There's so much nonsense

It's on my conscience

I'm thinking baby I should get it out

And I don't wanna sound redundant

But I was wondering

If there was something that you wanna know

But never mind that we should let it go

'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode

And all the bad thoughts just let 'em go...

Beautiful girls all over the world

I could be chasing

But my time would be wasted

'Cause they got nothin' on you, baby

Nothin' on you, baby

They might say, 'hi'

And I might say, 'hey'

But you shouldn't worry

About what they say

'Cause they got nothin' on you, baby

Nothin' on you, baby

Hands down there will never be another one

I've been around and I've never seen seen another one

Look at your style I ain't really got nothing on

And you're wild when you ain't got nothing on

Baby you're the whole package, plus you pay your taxes

And you keep it real while the others stay plastic

You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic

Stop...

Now think about it

I've been to London, I've been to Paris

Even way out there in Tokyo

Back home to Monza and Porto Corsa

But you always steal the show

And just like that girl you've got me froze

Like a Nintendo 64

If you never knew well now you know

Beautiful girls all over the world

I could be chasing

But my time would be wasted

'Cause they got nothin' on you, baby

Nothin' on you, baby

They might say, 'hi'

And I might say, 'hey'

But you shouldn't worry

About what they say

'Cause they got nothin' on you, baby

Nothin' on you, baby

Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name

And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sing

Whether a bus or a plane

Or a car or a train

No other girls on my brain

And you're the one to blame

Beautiful girls all over the world

I could be chasing

But my time would be wasted

'Cause they got nothin' on you, baby

Nothin' on you, baby

They might say, 'hi'

And I might say, 'hey'

But you shouldn't worry

About what they say

'Cause they got nothin' on you, baby

Nothin' on you, baby

Nothin' on you...

* * *

Francesco planted another kiss on her soft cheek while he held her chin, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. She laughed quietly.

"Marry me?" Francesco asked her as he played with her long dark brown-bronze locks. He'd been asking her for months, literally throughout all his racing season (secretly, of course, the media didn't know). There were a couple more races left, then it was all over; for both of them. Francesco took home the gold as usual, and also took home his amore, Emilia Turbo.

"I told you, I'll think about it." She whispered as she took another sip of her champagne.

Francesco looked at their feet resting in the hot tub. They were seated on the ledge. "Join me in-a the hot tub?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Francesco Bernoulli, if I knew any better I'd say that you're just trying to seduce me in any way possible."

"Maybe." he said, looking up at the star-less Los Angeles sky. "I mean, you went-a before."

She shrugged. "My back was hurting then."

"Mhmm, sure." he said, scooting even closer to her as he breathed her scent in. Everything about her lured him in.

"Emilia Bernoulli." he said, rolling his r's and annunciating every vowel.

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"Che suona bella." That sounds beautiful. Francesco told her.

She looked down at the warm bubbly water and leaned on his shoulder. Francesco placed her hands in his and stroked them with his thumb gently for a moment. It was a beautiful, warm December night with no breeze at all. December first to be exact. Everything was still except the water beneath them and Francesco's fingers. He placed his hand on Emily's lap, feeling her warm, smooth skin, and she placed her hand on his bare tummy, just above the top of his bermudas. Francesco's abs made her feel light headed in an astounding way. No words were needed during this perfect moment.

Francesco watched her rub him back and forth, which sent tiny electric shocks through him. If only she knew the impact she had on him... he felt so twitchy and happy all over.

Emily opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by his urgent lips on hers, his tongue broke into her furiously and passionately. Emily's eyes rolled to the back of her head and closed. She smiled in the kiss, and leaned into him, her arms were around his neck in an instant. Francesco crushed her to him, his hands on her hips.

They've been together for over a year and a half, and every single kiss and touch still felt like the first. During this racing season, Emily moved over to Italy with Francesco, and vice versa. Sure, the media followed them around like crazy, they were the hottest European couple and made magazine covers countless times. Heck, Emily won Most Beautiful Woman of the Year for some Italian website, and Francesco was probably more proud of her than her own parents. Even Americans joined the obsession, and Emi still went to every one of his races with a headset to cheer him on. Altogether, they were very tired, and relaxation time was exactly what they needed; at the time they were currently finishing up a two week break. Francesco was still on the hunt for the perfect ring, and he knew that once she would see it, she would surely say yes.

They pulled apart from the kiss and Emily let her hands fall from his auburn hair. They sat quietly, simply hugging each other and loving the moment.

"Ti amo." He whispered simply. He wondered how two tiny words could mean so much...

"Ti amo troppo." _I love you also._ She replied; her brown lids closed over her aqua sapphires.

"So after the racing season is over, si ritorna alla Italia?" _We'll return back to Italy?_ Emi asked, a smile crawling on her face yet again.

"Naturalmente." _Of course._ Francesco replied, amused.

"Amo l'Italia. Sono anche felice di correre con voi!" _I love Italy. I'm also excited to be racing with you! _

"Io sono troppo, ma si sta andando a distrarmi, amore." _I am too, but you're going to distract me, love._ Francesco snickered with a chuckle.

"Davvero? Come?" _Really? How?_ Although Emily was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

He sighed. "Fate sempre, mia bella." _You always do, my beautiful one._

Emi smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, yawning. It's been a long day. Scratch that; it's been a long season. For both of them. Francesco laughed and kissed her forehead before helping her up and into the house. As she got ready for bed, Francesco cleaned everything up before turning out the lights himself.

* * *

(Hey Nalsyluffles, remember that hot tub scene you wanted a long time ago...? I didn't forget 7:D) I will try to update regularly, my dearest readers! ^3^ I love you all and thank you thank you _thank_ _you_ for all the support you give me; I wouldn't be here without you all!

Reviews make me smile. Like a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Emily, still half conscious, reached across the bed for Francesco but the covers were cold. Her eyes fluttered open immediately and as expected, her handsome boyfriend/fiancée wasn't there. She turned on her other side to look at her alarm clock on the bed stand, but a tray of food sat there instead. She gasped silently and sat up, looking it over. It was a plate of three pancakes, a cup of coffee, a mini-glass full of syrup with another of honey, a bowl of strawberries, and a red rose on the side. On the side of the tray was a yellow Sticky-Note that read, "Em" in Francesco's own scratchy handwriting.

"Babe? _What is this_?" She half-shouted, a smile in her tone.

No reply.

Well, she was hungry so she might as well eat. She grabbed the tray and set it on her lap. Emily then lifted the fragile rose and inhaled its intoxicating scent. It smelled just like those roses in the garden they danced by back in Italy.

She noticed there was another Sticky Note on her coffee mug. It read, "Good morning! :) Will you marry me? ;) If yes, go to the kitchen. If maybe, begin to eat your breakfast. If no, then... this is just a waste of pancakes, which is something VERY sad. D,:" Emi laughed, she especially liked the little faces.

She decided on maybe.

She reached for syrup and picked it up. Under it was another note that said, "This not sweet enough for you? I'm sorry. T3T" She laughed at this one even more.

From the kitchen, Francesco heard her laugh and assumed that she'd found it. Now he'll just wait.

Syrup on her pancakes, Emily reached for the silverware, wrapped in a napkin. She unwrapped the cloth, and in it there was only a knife and another note. This time it said, "Oh, looking for a fork? Come to the kitchen. :D" Emi rolled her eyes and got up to look somewhat presentable.

She went down to the kitchen and saw Francesco pouring himself a cup of coffee. He handed her a sticky note without a word: "Oh so you will?! :o :D!"

"I came here to get a fork." She said as she ruffled his already messy hair.

Francesco mock-whimpered, a sad look on his face. He then got up and pulled her close in an instant, telling her, "They meant-a the same thing."

"What's the point of breakfast in bed if I'm not even in bed?" Emily mentioned, tracing his jaw line.

"The point of-a this one was to, oh, ask-a you to spend eternity with-a me." He shrugged.

Emily simply smiled at his sweetness.

"What is-a it? Why?" Francesco asked her, a serious tone in his voice.

"Francesco, it's not that I _don't_ want to marry you, because you know I do, it's just that..." she stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "Don't you think it's a bit early?"

Francesco looked down at the ground, trying to keep his face expressionless, but Emily could faintly see the pain. She'd never seen him hurt and she wasn't going to stand it any longer.

She grinned and kissed him momentarily. "I just... like to keep you waiting, that's all."

Francesco smiled and raised an eyebrow suspectingly. "You know I'm not-a very patient, sorry."

"Well that better change."

"What? You aren't either!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why we're kick-ass Formula 1 drivers." she told him.

"I thought you were-a the one to stay subtle and _I'm_ supposed-a to be the boaster. Also, you just got into F1 because of-a me." An amused Francesco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now listen here, how many women do you see in F1? Only me, right?" She was cut off by Francesco beginning to say something, but she shushed him. "Sure, you _helped_ me get into Formula 1, but I got in because I was a good enough racer. I passed the test. So I have bragging rights damn it."

He just laughed and embraced her. "Sei troppo carino." _You're just too cute._

Emilia just rolled her eyes. "Okay, that's nice. Now today we have a photo-shoot, yes? We're probably already late so let's start getting ready."

"As-a you wish!"

* * *

Francesco spent the next day searching for a ring in the L.A. district. He knew people would probably spot him, so he put on his shades. He also rented a 'simple' car (a Shelby) because all he and Emily had were speedsters, which were just attention-gobblers. He was actually very lucky that no one noticed him. Well on second thought, there was a _huge_ concert/festival going on at the Staples Center, and Emi was over there with a couple of friends, so there weren't many people or shutterbugs out on the streets. He's been the hottest target for the paparazzi, but Francesco's got his tricks on how to avoid them.

Unfortunately, he didn't find anything. He still wasn't sure as to what he was looking for, but they were all... plain. Yep, overly-expensive rings made by the best designers in the shopping capital of the U.S. were boring to Francesco. Sure, some were pretty, but none of them resembled Emilia. Beauty, rarity, and liveliness are what emulated her, but none of those rings were like that.

As he scanned over the stones, he could almost see the character traits they had. Some were graceful- sure, she could be clumsy sometimes, but she still walked with seductiveness and charm as any woman should. Others resembled weakness, and some looked arrogant or uppity; the farthest thing from her. He gave up his search when it was time to get back home before she does.

That Sunday was spent packing at both Emi's and Franco's houses; they're headed back to Italy for the race now, and both are eager to go back, although they'd just been there about a month ago. The private jets were the best; they were extremely luxurious and they were paid for by the FIA. Their cars (yes one or two traveled with them) and other belongings were brought with cargo on different planes.

Emily moved over on her seat and snuggled up with Francesco, her eyes closing softly. He smiled and laid his head on hers, drifting off himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Mere: Thank you sooo much, no one has said anything like that about my writing...! ( ) That's a hug.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

That night, they arrived at Francesco's house in Porto Corsa (he had two; the other is in Monza), both of them exhausted as usual. The phone was jammed up with voicemails and the once-1% milk was now cheese. The place was a mess. Constant moving from house to house does this to you; then of course there was hotels they had to stay at, etc., but they were both _very_ happy with their line of work. It was just that Francesco hated the idea of hiring a maid; he didn't trust anyone but close friends and close family around his trophies. After all, he's still Francesco; he's extremely proud.

As Francesco dumped things from the fridge, he decided he'll make her a special dinner. She'd just gone up to the shower, so now would be his chance to get everything. His brain wracked for ideas with just the resources he had at home in the freezer. There was some frozen Minestrone he'd made before, some meat, olive oil, parsley, rice, ground beef and Marinara sauce. Then, an idea popped into his head. Rice balls! It's perfect! Quickly, he got to work.

Emi finished with her shower and had her jean shorts and tank top on, so she decided to go downstairs to see what Franco was up to. Something smelled delicious. She strolled to the kitchen and popped her head around the corner, but he was nowhere to be seen. The stove had been used, and there were some dirty pots in the sink but no sign of food. She went over to the living room but he wasn't there either.

"Francesco?" She called. She hear footsteps somewhere and she snickered.

"Oh... Wait! You're-a... hold on." There was a pause. She had no idea where his voice was coming from. "You're out?" She heard Francesco's voice behind her down the hall and she turned.

"There you are. Wait, out...?" Emily asked, confused.

"Out of-a the shower? Um, wait, can-a you like please um go over there?"

"Over where?" She asked, turning in a circle.

He tried not to laugh. "You can-a go unpack your things! Yes! Just... don't-a come up here please!" He went into his room and shut the door swiftly.

She sighed, a bit annoyed. She was immediately suspicious. What could he be doing in there? _Hmm, your boyfriend being real timid and asking for privacy in his bedroom? Not a good sign. _She thought to herself. _But you can trust him, silly! He's madly in love with you, what are you thinking?! _She sighed again and went down the stairs.

How could she unpack? She needed to unpack her things _in_ the bedroom, duh! Drawers! She sat down and went on her laptop instead. About two minutes later, she heard the door upstairs open and footsteps.

She turned her head and saw Francesco take the last steps down the stairs. He gestured towards the stairs with his head and held out his hand, a wide grin on his face. Emily closed the laptop and got up, walking to him with a raised eyebrow. She took his hand and he lead her up, through the hallway, into his bedroom, and towards the door that led to the roof. She was now wearing a smile; memories coming back. They stepped onto the roof and she smiled at the sight: a table and two chairs with some fancy assortment atop, lit by a candle. It was these cheesy little romantic things he did that warmed her heart. She placed her hand on her chest speechlessly as she looked it over, her heart filled with joy.

"This is..." she couldn't find the words, so she pushed her lips to his instead.

Dinner was delightful, the night wasn't the warmest, but it was still perfect. Not all of the stars were out but they didn't mind, they could only focus on each other's eyes anyway. All of the stress of their jobs and the moving simply evanesced as dinner continued on. It was that night that Francesco promised to get her her magnificent ring and she couldn't deny what he said, so she simply told him, "I can't wait".

* * *

Emily wakes up the next morning to find the sheets beside her cold; again. A note lay on the pillow: "Interview, you remember, si? Be back soon... 3 you!"

Francesco puts the keys in the rental and the Chevy engine awakens. He was going to go engagement ring shopping in his home town; he _had _to stay undercover, it was simple math. They knew him there at the lot, anyways. He pressed the Corvette's accelerator and maneuvered out of the parking lot. The search begins.

Looking down the street, he takes his time looking for the particular shop. The streets were _absolutely packed_; they were full of locals _and _tourists. It was definitely because of the race that was to happen in a few days. Francesco grimaced. This looked impossible. If someone saw him ring shopping, it would be all over! Even Lightning, who lived out in the boonies of who knows where, would probably get the news! Francesco cursed at himself that he procrastinated like this.

Hopefully, Emi would take the bait with the interview; he was praying. Why did everything today seem against him? As he drove, he saw people peeking over, their necks stretched like cranes, to look at who was driving the dark silver Corvette with tinted windows. Was it because it was an American car? He could see it now: Francesco Bernoulli drives an _American_ car!

He could obviously see that this wasn't going to work out. Time for plan B.

* * *

At home, Emi looked through her old drawer she left before she went back to America about a year ago. It looked nearly untouched. At the top of the pile of memories was a picture of her old friend from high school, Daniel Fascia. Everything flooded back into her brain. How they were best of friends, and even dating for a while, then their separation when Emily decided to get into racing, thei reunion a few years back, and their fight about a year ago. That one was the worst. To this day, she still regretted everything she told him. After the quarrel, Emilia went through a depression, but Francesco was there to simply ease her pain, and Daniel was soon forgotten. He changed his number after that, he moved out of town, and she hadn't heard of him since. Somehow, she knew she'll get in contact with him again and apologize for the shitty friend she was. Emily couldn't help but wonder how he was doing right now. Was he alone? She hated the thought.

"M-M-Mi dispiace tanto Francesco, ma io n-non sono al mio meglio. Vorrei che p-poter aiutare però." _I'm so sorry Francesco, but I'm not at my best. I wish I could help though._ Francesco's friend, Ernesto, replied in a weak voice.

"Non va bene, ho capito, hai l'influenza dello stomaco." _No it's okay, I understand, you've got the stomach flu._ Francesco replied smoothly. Looks like he wouldn't be going ring shopping for him anytime soon.

"Ti do le mie congratulazioni sul tuo impegno, però. Buona fortuna a te sempre, amico." _I give you my congratulations from your engagement, though. Good luck to you always, buddy._

"Grazie molto uomo, sei sempre stato lì per me. Spero che ti senti meglio presto." _Thanks a lot man, you've always been there for me. Hope you feel better soon._ Francesco said.

"Grazie a voi pure. Noi dobbiamo raggiungere, ti chiamerò qualche settimana prossima." _Thank you to you as well. We gotta catch up, I'll call you sometime next week._

"Suona bene, parlare con te più tardi." _Sounds good, talk to you later._

"Ciao." Ernesto said before hanging up.

Once the call ended, Francesco looked at his wallpaper of him and Emily for a minute before making a decision. Desperate times callEd for desperate measures. He had to do it. He HAD to call... Gino.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my reviewers. I appreciate what I have and don't beg for more reviews, but you know... IDK, it seems like there's less Cars writers... Happy late Halloween, btw! Sorry guys, I'm not really a Halloween person; Christmas is my thing!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Francesco dialed his number and waited for his pittie to pick up the phone. It rang a couple of times before that unforgettable voice came on.

"Ey! Francesco! Why are-a you calling Gino?" Gino, the 32 year old forklift driver, said in a thick Italian accent, enunciating every vowel like he always did. Gino is as much of an Italian man as Francesco is, but multiplied by ten. Gino is a complete "Guido" as the Americans would say. He was racist (not _seriously_ racist, he just loved all Italians), stereotypical, and loud. _Very_ loud. If Gino didn't like something, the whole world knew. Not only that, but Gino liked to flirt, get into fights, and occasionally drink, but at the same time he was a sweet little man with a lot of heart. He could also change Francesco's tires in a jiffy.

"Gino. Hello. Um, how are-a you?"

"Ey! I'm-a doing fine, Franco. How about you? The race can be in-a few days and-a all! Why aren't-a you practicing?" Gino's English wasn't perfect.

"That-a doesn't matter now, Gino. Listen I need you to please do me a favor..."

"A favor?" There was silence. "You'll-a have to pay me."

"Gino, I already pay you! I'm-a your boss, remember?" Francesco started to believe this was going to be a big waste of time.

"So? I get-a paid for doing you favors all-a day in-a the pits! If-a you want more favors, Gino gets-a more money! Simple!"

Francesco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Gino I-"

"Ohhh, and-a when are-a you going to show me that girl of yours? She's-a absolutely bella!"

"Yes, Gino I know! Thank you! It was-a about her." Why did he let little old Gino push him around like that?

"The favor?"

"Sí."

It was quiet for a moment again.

"You know Francesco, I was-a just kidding about paying me thing! I just-a like and mess with-a you!"

"Yep, I know. Gosh you make-a me feel so _old_."

"So what is-a it you need from Gino?"

"Well, you-a see the streets are packed and..."

Francesco tells him what's up, and after listening, Gino responds, "I'll do it. Go out-a ring shopping for you. No charge."

"Really? Well graz-"

"BUT, you have to let me meet Emilia! And-a you have to invite-a me to your wedding!"

"The latter is-a yes, but about the first..." Francesco replied, unwary.

"Quit talking in-a your fancy English. Just agree with-a me! Besides, how could-a you invite me to your wedding without letting me mee-" Gino insisted.

"Alright, deal. I'll-a go pick you up." Francesco interrupted.

"Ey! I'm-a excited!"

* * *

Gino pressed the red button on the ancient cell phone that flipped in and out. He placed it in his pocket, then went over to the bathroom to check himself out. He _had_ to look presentable today!

Gino stared blankly at the person in from of him. Black, curly, shaggy hair and dark green eyes. Medium tan skin, which was rough from all the years he's spent with cars. He was about thirty years old but he'd always remained five on the inside. He was a short man, not at all fat nor skinny, and he thought he was handsomer than he actually was. He wasn't ugly though, it was just that Gino had a _huge_ ego.

He heard the beeping of a car outside and Gino ran to the window like a child. Seeing the Corvette parked on the curb, Gino grabbed his 'Americano-sexy' (as he liked to call it) jacket, and hopped out the door. Gino knew Francesco's undercover idea, so he took his time walking to the car. He stopped in the middle of the yard and looked around at his neighborhood. Not a soul in sight.

"Ey! Francesco! Is-a that you?!"

Francesco knew what he was doing that moment: making things obvious, something Gino had a talent for. Francesco tried to lean toward the window to shut him up, but Gino continued to blabber.

"I asked-a you a question! Is-a that you, Francesco?! Why aren't-a you answering me?! Is anything okay?! Why aren't you driving your normal car!"

Francesco leaned over and began to rant Italian profanities out the window, mostly telling him to get his ass in the car. Once Gino sat down, they argued some more for a couple of minutes before everything became quiet again.

"Ey, boss, you know I was just joking with-a you earlier, right?"

"Si, Gino, wasn't it obvious...?!" Francesco responded, trying not to get his head throbbing in pain again.

"Haha! Is-a good thing you understand I kid. Oh wait, you already knew! You-a stupid." Gino laughed more.

"Why do I let-a you insult me and ridicule me and-a mess with me?" Francesco asked.

"Cause, Gino messes with-a anyone, I don't-a care _who_ you are. I'll-a even be myself around the Pope!"

"...And-a I believe _that_ too."

"You better."

They glared at each other for a moment before Francesco looked away from Gino's spring green eyes.

"Okay, listen. Here's-a the plan. Right now, I'm going to drop you off downtown so that you can go looking. You text me with what's-a going on and then later I'll come to pick you up and take-a you to my place. There, you tell me what happened, and I'll call them later, because with-a THIS crowd, I'm gonna have to go before they open or something." Francesco sighed.

Gino clapped his hands and grinned. "Sounds-a nice."

"Write-a this down. What you're looking for specifically. No, I'm-a not letting you choose my engagement ring, I'm not that crazy, I just want-a you to please go to the stores and see which ones have something..." he handed Gino a few pictures, "something like that."

Gino gaped at the photo with his jaw dropped. He looked it more for a minute before saying:

"Alright. I'll-a look for this... But-a don't some crying to Gino when you're homeless and-a lost your job."

Francesco laughed sarcastically and jabbed his hand into Gino's side, which made Gino jump up and shriek like a girl, sending his locks bouncing.

"Okay, wish-a me luck!" Gino said as he got out of the car onto the crowded street.

Francesco ignored him, looking out the window with his head kind of ducked.

"Ey! I was-a talking to you! Don't-a think you're mister cool cause you wear shades on!" Gino shouted to him.

Francesco looked at him over his sunglasses. "It's-a _have_ shades on, not _wear_ shades on."

"Whatever! You know my English sucks! Ciao!" Gino then turned on his heel and weaved into the crowd.

Francesco sighed and drove off to go see how Giuseppe, his crew chief, was doing. He'd probably also visit his mama, then he'd get home before coming back to pick up Gino.

Gino spotted that jewelry store Francesco and him were talking about earlier. He strolled in and looked around with a bug smile, taking in the expensive atmosphere. After a few seconds of that, he came back to earth and looked at the people in the shop.

"Eyyy! Everybody, Gino's-a going to rob this-a jewelry shop!" he stated with a smirk.

Everyone looked over, unamused expressions on their faces.

"Hahahahaha, just kidding! Going to-a look!" He said before moving over to the shining glass cases. There were rings of all sorts and all of their shine gave him a headache. Gino, laziness in his genes, we by over to a pretty sales lady.

"Mi scusi, principessa, ma ho bisogno di aiuto per trovare questo particolare anello per una speciale qualcuno." _Excuse me, princess, but I need help finding this particular ring for a special someone._ Gino says with his eyes half closed, as usual.

"Questo uno? Beh, questo non è il nostro catalogo..." _This one? Well, this isn't in our catalog._She replied, trying to be as nice as possible. Who did this short man think he was?!

"Sì, conosce Gino. Questo è il mio nome a proposito. Mi chiedevo se hai qualcosa di simile." _Yes, Gino knows. This is my name by the way. I was wondering if you have something like it._

"Va bene allora sarò giusto torna a farvi sapere." _Okay then I'll be right back to let you know._ She told him before making her way towards the back.

"Grazie." Said Gino as he looked at the rings some more.

A couple minutes later, the lady returned with a smile on her face.

"Siete fortunati!" _You are in luck!_ She exclaimed.

"Che vuoi dire?" _What do you mean?_

"C'è un anello molto simile a quello che hai lì, è qui in questo caso." _There is a ring much like the one you have there, it's over here in this case. _She lead him over to the side of the store, where the specialized rings were.

She pointed to one dazzling ring and Gino looked at it like he would to a supermodel. His jaw dropped yet again and beads of swear began to form on his forehead.

"Wow, hai ragione. È proprio bella." _Wow, you're right. It's just beautiful._ Gino swallowed and was happy that this wasn't _his_money going to this expensive ring. He tried marriage once, but the woman turned out to be a pig and a waste of time. Gino _did_ want to settle down, but he figured he still had some extra years.

"Quindi, chi è il tuo speciale qualcuno? Chi è?" _So, who's your special someone? Who's it for?_ The lady asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Gino wanted to say, 'you'. He then realized it was rude, and running out of answering time, he heard the name escape from his mouth a second too late.

"Francesco. EY! WAIT! NO!" Gino jumped up and smacked himself internally for thinking that the ring was for him. Well it WAS for him to give to him to give to Em. Gino literally slapped his own face; hard.

The lady looked at him like he was some alien life form. His phone buzzed, and that meant that it was time to leave.

"Scusi. I must-a go."

"You're-a not interested in-a the ring anymore?"

"No, principessa, Francesco waits for me- I mean, home, I mean, EY I HATE-A MY LIFE." Gino stormed out of the shop, red faced, everyone looking at him once again.

* * *

What do you think of Gino? :3


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue when Francesco bought the ring... I kind of got lazy, but don't worry, you guys just wait until you see the proposal. x3

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Francesco had now picked up Gino from the jewelry store an they were getting out of his car at Franco's house. They entered and expected to find Emily, but she was nowhere to be seen. She left a note saying she went out with some friends.

Gino placed his hands on his hips and looked at Francesco with an unamused expression.

"She'll be back soon, so calm down." Francesco told him.

"Well you might as-a well call the shop and-a ask to see them early tomorrow morning..."

Francesco nodded and dialed the number and in no less than twenty minutes they agreed and he was set to go tomorrow at 6 AM.

"Sto trascorrendo la notte?"_ Am I spending the night?_ Gino then asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"I don't-a think so. It's-a only 4 o'clock."

Gino kicked off his shoes, throwing himself on the couch and making himself at home.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure. Vino."

Francesco rolled his eyes. It was all he drank.

After sitting down and watching soccer games for about an hour, talking about the team and marriage and their favorite kinds of bread, jingling keys were heard just out the door. Francesco immediately sat up and looked intently.

The door opened and Emily stepped in, bags in her hand and her hair frizzy. Francesco got up and ran to her like a puppy. He picked her up and began to make out with her. Gino smiled from the sofa for a few seconds, but as they continued to kiss the smile faded to a disgusted stare. He watched them tangle their fingers in each other's hair, and when Francesco let out a moan was when Gino clapped five times, clearing his throat loudly.

Emi squealed and pushed Francesco away, not noticing Gino at all. She blushed intensely, while Francesco looked at a jealous Gino mischievously. "Erm, who-who is this?" She asked, standing awkwardly.

Francesco opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his pittie. "I am-a Gino, pleased to meet-a you, Emilia! I work-a for Team Bernoulli, numero uno." Gino reached over and kissed her hand. She was just so gorgeous up close!

"Oh, I see, nice to meet you Gino... I'm um, sorry about Francesco and I. I didn't notice you... Um..." She wasn't really sure about what else to say.

"No, is-a okay. Gino's used to it. Shame, Francesco!"

"You're-a mentally challenged." Francesco told him, looking up at the ceiling.

Gino glared at him again.

"So, you're part of his team?" Emily asked, smiling, seeing the tension between them.

Gino smiled back and turned his back on Francesco and began to talk to Emily about his job. Francesco sighed, annoyed, bu knew this was all for the ring. He went over and made dinner for them both, then he fixed up the one guest room for Gino to spend the night in. Francesco felt pretty sorry for Emily, but it turned out at the end of the day her and Gino were laughing, they seemed to get along pretty well. Of course, it wasn't in her nature to be rude towards anyone, and he admired her for this.

* * *

Francesco sighed happily as he entered the store that morning. He was thankful that no one saw him, and he was also excited! The one saleslady's eyes widened as she saw him. _The boss wasn't lying..._ She thought to herself.

"Good-a morning, M-M-Mr. Bernoulli," she stuttered, laughing, "how can I help you?"

* * *

There it was. It was jaw-dropping at first sight, just like her. There were three diamonds, the one in the middle being the biggest and most raised, while the other two were snug next to it, each seeming to shine a ray of cascading light. The band was on the thinner side but it looked sturdy; it shined with a certain sparkle. It looked like it was dipped in some type of mystical glaze and good enough to eat. It just... simply resembled Emilia; stunning yet simple, and just something you just couldn't keep your eyes off of. Francesco was in love with it.

Everything about the stone was perfect and flawless, it was even her size. The gem was made for her. Francesco's eyebrows raised at the price, but nothing mattered as it's beauty continued to shine.

"... And when-a you near your marriage, you can-a come back and have it modified, so that it can-a become an actual wedding ring. We'll-a put-a the same diamonds in another band, but-a trust us, it will look pretty much the same!"

He nodded but glanced outside, and noticed there were some people beginning to walk down the street. It was now or never. He had the race. He had to decide, and the answer was obvious.

"Facciamolo."_ Let's do it._

* * *

The next two days were spent practicing. Franco and Emi were pretty much neck and neck, both of them trying to dominate the other. It was always that way between them: who was the better cook, the better kisser, the better racer, etc., so they were always trying to outdo the other.

After practice and after everyone left, they parked their cars in the one garage they shared and began to gather their things. "You're leading the series. Of course I'm going to let you win." She told him.

"Baby, this is-a the championship."

"Yeah, I know. I do kinda miss shouting at you through the headset in the pits."

"Speaking of-a the pits, haven't you seen Gino around them before?"

She shook her head. "They always keep their helmets on, remember? I don't have to, cause I'm not right next to pit lane like they are. I don't really talk to them because, you know, Giuseppe keeps them in check."

Francesco nodded, then went back to checking his car for anything abnormal.

After a moment of silence, Emily went over and traced her fingers along the wheel of his illustrious Formula One, his treasure with an attitude. She sat down on the side of the race car then asked him, "Is Gino spending the night again?"

Francesco couldn't help but laugh loudly, breaking the quietness of the garage. "I sure hope not! No, in all seriousness, I'm-a pretty sure he took the bus."

Emily just chuckled.

After examining the side of his car, he patted it and stood back up, sighing. She sighed too and he looked over at her, then went over and hugged her.

"Ti amo." She said.

"Anch'io ti amo."_ I love you too._ He told her, then went in for a kiss. Emily rested back along the side of the car and Francesco followed, their bodies pressed together, but the only thing they could feel at the moment was each other's lips. Enveloped in warmth, the two racers intertwined their tongues together, feeling the simple joy and magic of it. Francesco's hands curiously explored the length of her sides and she gasped when he nibbled at her neck for a while. Finally, he kissed her cleavage sweetly and looked up into her eyes. They were shining with excitement and a little bit of lust, for Emily couldn't look any more beautiful than she did right now.

Emily admired his insanely cute, messed up hair and how very bright his eyes looked as he looked into her. His mouth gaped open slightly as he looked passionately at her, only making him more irresistible. He was godly, and he was all hers. She was always wondering why she, of all the women in the world, had _the_ Francesco Bernoulli to herself. There were countless females who wished he was wrapped in a package under their Christmas tree.

"Amore, can-a I ask you a question?" He nearly whispered, he knew his voice would squeak if he talked any louder.

Emi nodded and continued to look into his eyes.

"Now, you know that I'm-a being serious, and that I love you too?"

She nodded again.

"Emilia, you know that-a I... am not a... virgin, yes?"

She wasn't sure what to say, because, well, didn't the _world_ know he wasn't, considering the way he had his charm with the ladies?

Em thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying, "Francesco, don't worry, I'm not either."

His eyes widened slightly. "You're-you're..." This blew his mind. Francesco knew her: she was so sweet and innocent, but she _did_ have that devilish side to her every once in a while. She seemed very close to her parents, too. On the other hand, Francesco became more excited, for the idea of sleeping with her got even spicier... He shook those ideas from his head. He can think about that later. Right now, he wanted to know _how_, and _why_.

She shook her head. "I can tell you my story, if you like."

He nodded, his eyes curious.

"I was a senior in high school. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I wasn't like that _at the time_, but I was still really really stupid. The first time was at a house party. You see, I had just broken up with Daniel, you know I dated him in high for a period, and I was really broken. Emotionally beaten up. I didn't want to cry because I really vexed him, so I went to this party to let myself go with a couple of drinks. Now, I'm sure you know the circumstance where 'a couple of drinks' turns into a lot of drinks?"

"Tsk, tell me about it." Francesco rolled his eyes and smiled, for she knew him all too well.

"Well, yeah, that's what happened. This dude had 'a couple of drinks' too, and before you knew it, the hormones took over. It was pretty... disappointing, I have to admit, not to mention I was drunk and didn't feel anything." She swallowed and continued. "It turned out the dude was an asshole, big surprise there, and soon half of the school thought I was a slut. I failed all of my classes on purpose so my parents would transfer me to another school, and that they did. They didn't know about any of it. They still don't. That was in San Francisco. From The Bay, we moved to New York for a while, until I began college at UCLA and my racing career, then my parents moved over to LA also...

"I met Daniel again, but it was bittersweet. I'd been racing for a year or two, and I had a couple of boyfriends. Daniel hated the fact that I was with sleeping with them, and I hated that he couldn't accept me. I was so immature and stupid to think that those men actually loved _me_, like Daniel, but they just loved my body." She was tearing now, and one fell down her cheek, but Francesco wiped it away with a kiss, rubbing her back. He smiled, and she smiled back.

"I yelled at Daniel and he left again, but not long after he left, I finally realized he was right and what I was doing was wrong. So from that point on I only had decent relationships, and I turned them down when they asked... So you see, everyone had their rough times; including me. We all make mistakes, but they just shape us into the person we are today."

Francesco nodded again and wipe her tears. "Thank you for sharing your story with me."

"You don't have to thank me, you have my complete trust." She was now sitting on his his lap, both of them still resting on the F1.

"I guess-a you know mine, hit on a lot of women from my senior year and up, and-a well, you know what else. I'm so sorry. I was-a worse than you."

Emily noticed his wording: he said, 'was'.

"So we pretty much have the same story..."

"You've always-a been the person who understands me the most; you've-a been through everything I have."

"The same goes for me, thank you."

"This is-a why you're-a so very special to me, mio amore..." He whispered to her, and wrapped her in his arms, bringing her into another blissful kiss.

* * *

Oh the fluff, it makes me so happy and tingly, and I'm sure you all agree. x3 ^3^ x3 x3 cx

Tell me what you thought about the F1-kissing scene! :3 My fave part was when she "admired his insanely cute, messed up hair and how very bright his eyes looked as he looked into her. His mouth gaped open slightly as he looked passionately at her, only making him more irresistible. He was godly, and he was all hers. She was always wondering why she, of all the women in the world, had _the_ Francesco Bernoulli to herself. There were countless females who wished he was wrapped in a package under their Christmas tree." xD

Were you guys surprised about Emily? :O She's not completely innocent, but she's still very decent, polite, trusting, etc...

Once again, I _do_ lean away from having 'perfect' OCs.


	6. Chapter 6

My Emilesco! Taking a huge leap in this chapter! Can you believe it?!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

As Francesco was making his way up pit lane towards his car with his crew behind him, he felt something hit his back. It felt like a necklace. He turned around instantly, at first suspicious as to who did it, but he then realized who it was and he began to laugh. He looked down at the ground, and sure enough, there was a rosary.

"Good luck, mio bebe!" Shouted his mama as she waved and blew kisses at him from the stands. It was their tradition.

He kissed the rosary once more and threw it back up at her. "As always!" Francesco shouted.

He looked back towards Emily and saw her shake a fist in the air, apparently she had gotten Mama Bernoulli's rosary, too.

Francesco slid into his car and waved at the crowd as they cheered, "Emilesco! Emilesco! Emilesco!" He just laughed.

As Francesco drove, he stayed close behind Emily. He tried to keep his cool but he was shaking nervously. He had to remain behind her, that was more important than winning the race. He _knew_ he was going to win today and it would be the greatest win of his life...

Francesco noticed Emily was pulling in for a pit stop for the third time. The race wasn't nearly halfway through but he followed her anyway. Good thing his pit was right behind hers.

Emi pulled to a stop and expected to feel the being pulled up with a jack but nothing happened. No even the lollipop man was out. Her crew was just standing there, smiling at her. Emily began to yell at them, wondering what the hell was going on. Then, she saw Francesco walk up right next to her car, a huge grin on his face. She couldn't deny that he looked adorable.

"Francesco! Is everything okay?! Is the race over? What happened?" She asked nervously. She climbed out of her car and stood on top of it, removing her helmet and letting her hair free.

"Everything's-a fine. Stay there." He told her. In the background he heard the announcers' tone: confusion. The crowd was silent and he could feel the cameras on his back. A wave of fear rushed over him, but he gathered his courage and knew this was the time. There was no backing out now. He began to unzip his racing suit right then and there...

"Francesco..." Emily had no idea what to do, so she just watched his every move.

His suit was completely off and under it was a tuxedo. He brushed himself off and smiled adorably. Emily began to feel woozy, but she had no idea why. Her ears were ringing. Her eyes were glued to him. She couldn't hear anything. No fans. No loud race cars. She couldn't even hear her own heart beating. She could only hear his shallow breaths. Francesco reached into his pocket, and only focused on her only, not the millions of people watching him. He moved steadily, not wanting to mess up. Now was the time.

Emilia gasped as she saw what he did next.

Francesco then went down on one knee as the crowd gasped and hooted, and he said these words, "Emilia, there are-a so many things that I can-a say right now, h-how much I love you, what you mean to me, etc., but I know you know-a the answer to those things. Let's-a not keep the world waiting any longer, mia bella. Emilia Turbo, vuoi sporsami?" Francesco lifted the small box up towards her and revealed the shining diamond.

Her eyes felt as if they were going to explode, she couldn't see him clearly through her tears. Her legs felt numb, as if she wasn't standing, but laying softly in heaven somewhere. Her heart felt like it was going to rip its way out of her chest, it was beating like the revs of her F1.

"Sí, sí, sí! Yes!" She jumps off her car into his arms and the whole stadium goes nuts. They cheered louder than they would have at whoever won the championship, and in this case it was Francesco and Emily as the true winners.

* * *

Emily couldn't stop looking at her ring for the next week. Francesco noticed it even shone in the dark. It wasn't luminous or anything, it was simply sparkling in every detail. After the proposal, she couldn't stop crying and kissing him like crazy throughout the day and night.

The rest of the week was also insane. The paparazzi was literally standing outside of their house (you notice it's theirs, not only Francesco's), taking pictures. Every. Single. Minute. The video of his proposal went completely viral and was YouTube's #1. They got _countless_ invites for interviews, talk shows, photoshoots, etc., but both Emi's and Francesco's agent told them to do only a couple. They ended up on too many magazines and the amount of fan mail was overwhelming. Rumors quickly spread too, one of them being so ridiculous as to saying Francesco was trans.

Emi and Francesco ignored all of this though because this was a time to focus on each other _only_, and the media didn't get that. After about a couple of weeks, the hype died down and things were almost like normal. Almost.

One snowy morning, Francesco received a call from Lightning.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Heeeeey! Bernoulli! Gettin' hitched! It's about time! Congrats! I saw it on YouTube, haha."

"Hello, McQueen, yeah _everybody_ saw it."

"That's pretty amazing. If Sally was a hot racer chick, I'd probably do that, but you know she's not so- ow!"

Francesco heard a faint slap and then some mumbling...

"Ohh, sorry, you know how they are, pregnant wives. Feisty."

"Um, actually I don't-a."

"Not yet! Ha!"

"Ha, ha." Francesco laughed sarcastically. "Honestly, McQueen you make-a me uncomfortable sometimes." Francesco saw Emi give him a weird look from across the room. She was oblivious to the conversation.

"Well, all I say is true. Whatever. You know, I'm just congratulating you that you're not forever alone! Yay!"

"Look, I'm not in-a the mood to insult you, so you're just going to have-a to find someone else to do that. Oh I know! You can ask-a your pregnant wife! She'll be glad to do it! Well-a what do you know, I insulted you and I didn't-a mean to."

"Well-a what do you know," Lightning said, mimicking him, "look, Bernoulli I was only trying to throw you to a party!"

"Wha-"

"Yeah, you feel bad now huh! That was the whole reason I called you!"

"Really? Well I don't-a know what to say..."

"NO. I was just kidding!"

"Cagna stupido! Licenziare i farmaci!" _Stupid bitch! Lay off the drugs!_ Francesco shouted at him, which caused Emily to burst into laughter from across the room.

"What the hell?! I didn't understand a word you said but I'm guessing it's funny cause I hear someone laughing."

Francesco remained silent, and Emily went back to her computer work.

"Alright look, Francesco, all kidding aside, I really am throwing a party for you and I'm inviting all the WGP racers and you can invite some of your Italian buddies too if you want."

"You're-a not joking."

"Nope."

"Well then, thank you. But-a McQueen, you really don't-a have to do this, I mean-"

Lightning cut him off. "No, no it's because I _want_ to, okay?"

"Okay, and-a thanks again."

"Yeah sure I'll be sending you the invitation. It's via snail mail, like a boss."

"Sí, and-a congrats on the baby."

"Oh yeah man thank you, just recently found out, and the media don't know yet, but you know how it is, paparazzi."

"Okay, that I _do_ know what it's like."

"Hallelujah! See you later."

"Ciao, McQueen." Francesco hung up.

"That dude sounds nuts. I feel sorry for Sally, is it?" Emilia told him as she looked at her ring yet again.

"Yeah, you know that-a was all about him inviting-a me to a party."

"Party?"

"Yeah, he's-a throwing it for us, the engagement party."

"That's wonderful! They seem so nice, I mean they barely even know me OR you."

"Well they know me. That's-a why I can call him a cagna stupido." S_tupid bitch_.

Emily chuckled again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for reading if you are...

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Another one for the... um... people who are engaged!" Yelled Lightning in an extremely drunken slur as he took another shot. Everyone cheered.

"Light! I think you've had enough of those!" Sally shouted from the ground.

He looked down at her from the table. "Hehe, I know. Don't worry, I'm still sober enough to see... Hmm... Five feet away!"

Emily was laughing from the other side of the Wheel Well. "I think that he threw this party for himself." She told Francesco.

Francesco laughed and nodded.

"No, guys, I'm just kidding. I'm fine," Lightning hopped off the table, using his normal voice, "I only had two."

"Remember when-a you were telling me that-a couple of drinks always turns into a lot of-a drinks?" Francesco whispered to his fiancée.

Emily giggled. "Tell me about it."

Lightning then came over to Francesco and Emi and sat between them. Emily was captivating as ever in a cream colored dress that fell to her knees, nude peep-toe heels, and her hair in a messy yet controlled bun. Francesco wore a white button down with a tie that coordinated with Emi's shoes. Lightning had to give them credit, they were both very fashionable. Italians. "So.. Emily. Tell me about yourself," he said to her as Francesco began to talk to a man that approached him.

"Well, I was born in Italy, but when I was about five my parents and I moved to California, where I stayed until my senior year of high school, and for the other half of my senior year we moved to New York, then back to Cali, and yeah. I know, confusing."

"Nice, are your parents racers also?"

"Well, my dad sort of was, his name is Steveno Turbo, pretty sure you haven't heard of him, and my mom is Katherina Turbo."

"WAIT, HOLD UP! Your mom Is Katie and your dad is Steve?!" Lightning had an astounded expression on his face.

"Yeah, well those are their nicknames..."

"Oh my god. YOUR MOM is MY aunt's husband's sister!"

"What the _hell_?! What?!" She wasn't so sure that he was still sober. Then again, this was an engagement party and Lightning would never do that.

"My aunt, Annie, is married to Benvolio. Benvolio is your mom's brother, AKA uncle!"

"But... But... You're joking. So we're just like, barely cousins?"

"God, I swear I'm not joking! This is freaking amazing!" Lightning exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug.

"Where's your mom? Is she here?" Lightning asked.

"We'll my mom _would_ be here, but she's sick..."

"I hope she feels better... She's always had some minor med probs, huh?"

"Yeah, she's a trooper though." Emi said with a smile.

"I bet! Geez, that's crazy. How in the _hell_ did we not know we were cousins?! I mean, childhood!" Lightning was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well they didn't really get married until a bit later, right?"

"I think so."

"People aren't going to believe us!" Emily said.

Lightning let out a sigh. "Yeah, maybe. Guess well see. Gonna go talk to peoples, see ya 'round."

"Ciao." She told him with a wave.

After talking to nearly every single person there and having her picture taken many times, some games were held that Lightning and Sally had organized.

"Ok this first one is called The Dictionary Game!" The pregnant Sally announced as everyone gathered around. She held a dictionary at her side. "So, one person will be The Word Chooser, and-" she was interrupted as Chick Hicks raised his hand. "Yes, Chick? What's your question?"

"I don't have a question."

"Then...?"

"I want to be The Word Chooser."

Sally sighed. "I haven't even explained it yet."

"I'm pretty sure I know what I'll be doing just by knowing the name of my role."

"Stop trying to be so funny, Chuck!" Gino shouted from across the room. Nearly half the room burst into laughter.

"It's CHICK, not Chuck!"

"What he preaches is true!" Lightning bellowed.

"Okay! Enough!" Sally interrupted. "So the... Word Chooser," she let out a small giggle, "chooses words, and everyone writes down what they think the word means. They have to be hard words. No funniness, either! Ok, got it. So _Chuck_, come on up."

He hissed and stepped onto the platform, grabbing the dictionary. He began to look at it, page by page, opening his mouth to say something but closing it again. He went on with this for about a minute, until everyone began to get impatient.

"Ok! The word... is... cacophobia. No talking!"

After a minute, everyone seemed to be looking up again, peering at other answers.

"Ok, anyone wanna read what they got?"

Lightning raised his hand.

"I got, 'afraid of cactuses'."

"It's cacti, rookie. I got that too." Doc corrected. (AN: yes, he's alive, ok!)

"I'm not a rookie anymore." Lightning replied.

"You'll _always_ be a rookie!" Doc told him before going into a coughing fit.

He sighed in exasperation.

"What did future Mrs. Bernoulli get?" Chick asked.

"Ummm... Fear of chocolate?"

Chick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fear of being scared? I was-a thinking of the prefix caco- in Italiano." Francesco stated.

"Fear of fear?! What are you saying, man?!"

"Not a bad guess, kinda close, getting there."

"Afraid of... Nevermind." Gino began.

"What? Say it."

"Say the word fast. What does it sound like?"

"Cacophobia. Cacophobia. Cacophob- Oh god. NO it's not the fear of _that_!" Chick yelled as the place laughed again.

"Alright I'll say the definition! It's 'the fear of ugliness'."

Everyone began to laugh again.

"Haha! Glad Maria doesn't have that!" Lightning shouted as he hooted with laughter. Maria even got the joke and giggled, but Chick just yelled at him to shut up.

Doc was the next Word Chooser.

"Hippopotomonstrosesquippedal iophobia." The white-haired man chided.

After a minute, he let people say their answers.

"Afraid of monster hippos?" Rip Clutchgoneski asked.

"NO!" Said Doc.

"Afraid of monster hippos with equipped battle gear?" Asked Raoul ÇaRoule.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE, or funny." Doc yelled at him.

Everyone seemed to draw up blank.

"Ok, I'll say it. It means 'fear of long words'!"

"Woooow, Doc!" Multiple people yelled.

As Doc nearly fell off the stage, being the old crippled man he was, Sally went on and quieted everyone again.

"Ok! This next game is called, 'Build a Tale'!" Sally announced.

"Build a Tale? Like tale as in animal tail, or tale like a story?" asked a confused Carla Veloso.

"Like a story. This is how it goes. One person will begin the tale, and pass it on to another person. That person can lead it wherever they want the story to go, but it can only be one sentence long and within the setting. Everyone got it?"

The people nodded.

"Ok! So, I'll let Emily begin it."

"Hmm," Emily thought, "Once upon a time there were two people that had this big party thrown for them, and all of their friends and family were there. Francesco."

"Um, these-a two people were grateful and were having a good time...? Lightning."

"But soon, everyone in the party was getting bored with the story game, so once person decided to spice it up! Sally."

"Erm..." _spice?!_ she thought to herself, "Two evil, gay leprechauns arrived, and they were eating pickles and wearing go-go boots. Ramone." Everyone gave Sally a weird look but burst into laughter.

"Um, the gay leprechauns then decided to leave because they respected the sanity of the party and the story game, dude, and also they wanted a paint job. Flo."

"Well after the leprechauns left, drinks were passed out, but somebody had done something to them... Fillmore."

"Sarge had put weed in the drinks, man, and everyone was dancing all groovy and having a good time... Sarge."

"Well, Fillmore, being the decent fellow he was, gave everyone an antidote and lined them up for role call. Luigi."

"Luigi gave-a them all discounted tires. Guido."

"Guido poi ha visto la sua occasione e intensificati fino a diventare loro sovrano, perché era stanco di essere un po ' push over pittie uomo. Gino." _Guido then saw his chance and stepped up to become their ruler, because he was tired of being their little push over pittie man. Gino. _Guido exclaimed with an angry look on his face, while all of the Italians gave him a strange look.

"Gino accepted everything that this King Guido preached, for he understood, and soon, King Gino and King Guido had eaten all of the buffet, killing everyone that wasn't Italiano." Gino and Guido laughed menacingly.

Everyone looked at each other and no one knew if they should be laughing or terrified.

* * *

Haha did you notice how in the story each addition to the story had to do with the person speaking...


	8. Chapter 8

Maria belongs to Mere, I'm just renting her :D. Slow Down belongs to Clyde Carson (the whole song is about cars and racing if you can understand the lingo xD). So Good belongs to B.o.B. I always seem to use his songs... They just fit perfectly. :) Wow, TWO songs in ONE chap! Epic!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The rest of the engagement party was great. Everyone got along and the two families finally met. There was a race, considering nearly all of the WGP racers were there, and friends of friends even came too, with only a few sightings of paparazzi.

* * *

Drinking a German beer with a Cuban cigar  
In the middle of Paris with a Dominican broad  
Great head on her shoulders she probably studied abroad  
She transferred to Harvard from King's College in March  
She says that I'm her favorite cause she admires the art  
Michelangelo with the flow, Picasso with the bars  
She's well put together like a piece by Gershwin  
Renaissance style, tonight is picture perfect  
Smile and pack your bags real good baby  
Cause you'll be gone for a while, while, while

Girl tell me how you feel  
What your fantasy, oh  
I see us on a beach down in Mexico  
You can put your feet up  
Be my senorita  
We ain't gotta rush  
Just take it slow  
You'll be in the high life  
Soaking up the sunlight  
Anything you want, it's yours  
I'll have you living life like you should  
You say you never had it so good  
You never had it so good

Suffering from first class cabin fever  
Five hour layovers from Norway to Egypt  
I'm to the point like the pyramids of Giza  
Still lean to the left like the tower out in Pisa  
I'm feeling single baby  
I could use a feature  
Swagger like Caesar, I'll get you a Visa  
We can go to Italy, and maybe see the Coliseum  
I'll be Da Vinci if you'll be my Mona Lisa  
Smile and pack your bags real good baby  
Cause you'll be gone for a while

Girl tell me how you feel  
What your fantasy, oh  
I see us on a beach down in Mexico  
You can put your feet up  
Be my senorita  
We ain't gotta rush  
Just take it slow  
You'll be in the high life  
Soaking up the sunlight  
Anything you want, it's yours  
I'll have you living life like you should  
You say you never had it so good  
You never had it so good

Well I been feeling singular  
How about let's make it plural  
Spin the globe, wherever it lands that's where we'll go  
We'll hit up Europe, yep, and spend some Euros  
And maybe visit Berlin, the walls with the murals  
This is your month baby, sign of the Virgo  
Private reservations, glasses full of Merlot  
A Rosé, a Burgundy, travel like Turbo (AN: OMG!)  
Brush up on your español

We're Barcelona bound  
Smile and pack your bags real good baby  
Cause you'll be gone for a while

Girl tell me how you feel  
What your fantasy, oh  
I see us on a beach down in Mexico  
You can put your feet up  
Be my senorita  
We ain't gotta rush  
Just take it slow  
You'll be in the high life  
Soaking up the sunlight  
Anything you want, it's yours  
I'll have you living life like you should  
You say you never had it so good  
You never had it so good

_[x3:]_  
La la-la la-la la-laaa  
You never had it so good

* * *

Two months later ~

Francesco had a good time at his bachelor party, even though Gino came. There was no way he could get out of it; Gino _was_ single, or probably even forever alone. Ernesto and Luciano, Francesco's childhood friends, attended along with other racing buddies and close, family-like people.

Emily said she didn't want a bachelorette party, solely because she couldn't stand that word; it sounded so dumb.

Every day they seemed tired, preparing for the wedding. They knew it was going to be a lot of work, but it was literally hell. Everyone was just... hovering over them, wondering about the wedding and their plans and how they thought their marriage was going to work out. And the media. And the fans. And the agents. Family. Friends. Extended family (It's an Italian thing). Gino.

Even Francesco's ex-girlfriends were on his tail. He got some creepy phone calls the other day informing him that she'd "literally kill herself if he got married". Emi and Franco just laughed, and they even assumed one was Gino because she sounded like a female version of him. Altogether, many fangirls would be grieving on their wedding day, but Emily wasn't so sure they liked her. She thought about it as she was flying to Phoenix; alone. She hadn't heard them say anything too bad... yet. What if they screw things up on her special day? What if she'll get glares every time she's in public with him? She wasn't sure. It sounded stupid and pathetic, but she didn't know who to ask for advice, did anyone know how she was feeling? Actually being scared of a bunch of 14 year old girls in love with her husband? Maybe they weren't that bad. What if they supported them? Were his fans like that? Was she worrying about nothing?

There were so many things to do and she was concerned about the _fans_! She should be worried about herself, today she was off to visit the designer to make her her dress. She had a favorite shop that was run by this super nice guy on the north side of Phoenix. He could design _anything_. Clothes, shoes, bags, jewelry, you name it. When he found out that she was getting hitched, he called her up and told her he _needed_ to do her gown.

Emi met up with Sally and Maria (AN: Sally's twin sister, if there's any noobs) at the airport and they quickly make their way out, shutterbugs only getting to flash a few of Emily. They climbed into a massive, dark green Hummer H3 with huge shiny rims and inside was Lightning and Chick. They were listening to some sort of newscast and bickering like old ladies.

"Wassup! Mrs. Boo-noulli! Finally, I've been stuck with him for _hours_." Chick told them from the drivers seat.

"Hey Chick, sorry you had to endure that. Hello cousin!"

"Hiiiiiiiiii, cousin! Hehe." Lightning told her goofily with a chuckle. Sally and Maria climbed in, chatting to each other.

"Um, who's car is this? Oh, and I'll put my luggage in the trunk..."

"No need for that! Ey, Chacho!" Chick shouted.

"Sí, señor?" Said a small voice with a Mexican accent. A short, tan man popped his head out from the trunk.

"Las bolsas! The bags! PUT. IN. TRUNK." Chick ordered him like he was his servant.

"Madre de Dios." Chacho climbed over the seats and hopped out of the car, letting Emily and and heading to the trunk. Emi tried her best not to laugh, but couldn't help asking.

"Who-who is that? Why do you have him enslaved?"

"Chacho. I'm giving him a ride over the border."

Maria slapped Chick but giggled.

"Ow! Okay, he's our maid and he rode along cause we're taking him home. Jesus."

"Wow. And the Hummer...?"

"Oh, I'm kinda leasing it from this Arab because you know, we're crossing the border."

"I knew you were illegal." Lightning mentioned without looking up from his iPhone, his legs sprawled on the dashboard like a teenager. "It's not discreet at all, _everyone _stares at this monster, especially with it's ghetto rims and extremely tinted windows."

"We gangsta. West side!" Chick hooted.

"Yeah 2pac, so can we head off now?" Sally pleaded. People were staring, and Emi was hiding behind her hair, some bystanders looking on.

"Aight bae, les cruze, ditch dis bish!" Said Chick, attempting to talk gangsta. He put the keys in the ignition and the monster began to rumble.

"Chicky-D is your pimp name." Said Light.

"Da fuq, bish?! Chicky-D be sounin lyk I lyk da D!"

"You ain't gangsta, ok Chick?!"

"Hell, chu whyta den mii."

"The sad part is that I can understand you guys." Emily mentioned.

"Hah! Thas wassup, bish! The mothafuckin hood!"

"Ok, ENOUGH!" Maria shouted, but giggled. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Chicky-D, he was probably the whitest of them all, AND he spoke español to his slave.

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the highway, listening to Slow Down:

[Chorus: x2]  
I tell em  
Slow down, you know you can't catch me  
I move too fast on the gas, don't chase me  
Slow down, slow down

(I tell 'em)  
Ay, I'm on the case gettin' sideways  
Dolla fo' five on the highway  
You know a state to state  
On a dolo mission I got a date with the cake  
Wide awoke, 3 A.M  
Prolly touch down when the sun come in  
Aye, when them guards hit the gate I be tired as f*ck after that 8-hour race  
I come from the land where we swing our cars  
Figure 8 Benz concrete leave marks  
Call it paid, super-charged  
Back to back race the Benz with the four door Porsche  
I'm tearin' up tires in this luxury

Hella smoke sayin she wanna f wit me  
Money on my mind ain't nothin' for free  
Tryna keep up with me but it's nothin' to me

[Chorus]

I'm Jeff Gordon in his heyday  
Ridin' like Tony Stewart smashin' through a two-way  
Doin' bout a hundred kinda burnin' up the Louie  
Louie, Louie 13th mofo yeah Louie  
D.U.I. drivin black henny on my lap  
Pedal to the flo' with a 808 clap  
Money motivated doin' sprints when I'm chasin'  
And it gotta be a hemi I don't normally do the basic  
Six-cylinder, r-really bruh? Slow it down, keep up (AN: BEST LINE EVER!)  
And I'm killin' ya, hope I'm not offendin' ya  
See you at the finish line, leavin' em  
Burn rubba, bu-burn rubba  
This is how we do it when I'm dippin' on a corna  
Burn rubba, bu-burn rubba  
This is how we do it in Northern California

"TOLD ya it was west side!" Chick drove like a maniac in the bulky SUV. Emily was freaking out that it might tip over, she just wanted to get to the hotel already! She hated riding in a car so high.

"Chick, you're ruining the story! This ain't a crack fic! It's Emilescoooo!" Lightning shrieked, breaking the fourth wall yet again.

Once the song was over, a big truck with the phone number 800-69-SHRED passed them, and they all busted their gut laughing.

* * *

Did THAT make up for the long wait on this story! I will update often, now, for ponies distracted me. Chicky-D OUT.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Ey! Chacho! Tu casa! Ermmm... Aqui! Out!" _Your house! Ermmm... Here!_ Chick attempted to yell in Spanish.

There was no response. Maria and Sally looked back in the trunk but he wasn't there.

"Chacho? Where are you?"

"You lost your Mexican?" Lightning asked without enthusiasm. He was tired, and Sally was too. Taking care of babies for what seemed like an eternity. They were grateful to Mater and Flo for volunteering to take care of them for a few days while they were out shopping with Emi. Well, Sally would be shopping, while Lightning would be napping in the car.

"You know Chacho, this is _very_ funny! Come out!" Maria pleaded.

Nothing.

"He's really not here." Chick stated.

"Then, where...?"

"The airport! Oh GOD! Oh well. His fault for not climbing in."

"He was putting my bags in, do you think he got hurt?" asked Emily.

"You forgot your Mexican." Lightning mentioned sarcastically again.

"The fuzz is probably getting to him by now. I'm seriously pretty sure he's illegal."

Chick shrugged.

"You poor thing, you must have forgotten to take your mental pills today, didn't you?" Maria told him.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Hormonal female."

"You're so sexist! Also, how am I hormonal by making sarcastic comments?!"

"Because all you women have mood swings and always gotta state your points in a loud, annoying voice." Chick shrugged and drove away quickly.

He had to get these women (Lightning was one of them) out of his big SUV!

"I'd rather have Peter Griffin as a boyfriend than you!" Maria protested.

"And I'd rather have Meg!" Chick yelled.

"You mean Quagmire." Lightning slapped his thigh in amusement and smirked at Chick.

Chick's face: -_-

* * *

The three girls had finally been dropped off at the hotel in Phoenix. They hadn't stayed in Radiator Springs because they figured it would be a waste of gas to drive there and back each day. Also, it would be a time for them to get to know Emily more.

Sally went up to the answering machine in the hotel room and listened to the message from the missed call. Lightning's message said: "You guys know I had a stuffed owl as a kid and I named it Hooters? No wonder my mother never touched that thing."

_Lightning_! Sally thought, but she couldn't help but laugh.

The next day, the girls drove out to the shop where they would order her dress from: Winnie's.

"Why is it called... _Winnie's_?" Emily asked, wearing a grey hoodie to make her less noticeable.

Maria shrugged. "The name of the lady that owns the shop?"

"Winnie the Pooh?" Sally suggested.

"Ew. Ever since older women began to obsess over him, I just couldn't stand him. Same with Tinker Bell. Ew." Emily shook her head in disapproval as the twins chuckled, intrigued by her response. At least they knew what Disney things to _not_ get her for Christmas.

"Hey there! Welcome, hons!" They heard a squeaky girl-like voice announce. But it wasn't a girl. As the three walked in, they noticed a blond haired, blue eyed man dressed in a tight-fitting, sailor-themed suit standing behind the counter. "I'm Winnie! Welcome to my shop! OMG! It's EH-MUH-LEE!" By the tone of his voice, how he dressed and acted, they could automatically tell he was "one of those guys", or more like girls, since that was how they were.

"Hello, Winnie, how are you? I'm here for my dress you insisted I get."

"OMG, I'm great thanks, how are you? You look so fabulously sexy and amazing! Yes, of course! Well, welcome again darling! Here for your wedding dress! I couldn't believe it when I heard the news. I just HAD to design it. I think I'm more excited than you...! This is gonna be so exciting, girl!" He bounded around the corner and hugged her tightly, and she noticed his white shoes with very fat and short heels. He looked like some groovy Ken doll from the 70s.

"Thanks! It's really good to see you, it's been some time I know. I'm excited too, but also a bit nervous... Oh, Winnie this is Sally and this is Maria, they're friends and bridesmaids of mine."

"Oh, nice to meet you! You both are absolutely gorgeous, you two should be on a Christmas card! No need to be nervous by the way, Winnie's shop is a stress free environment. I even have free coffee over there for my guests to enjoy." He gestured over to Sally and Maria, and looked over to the coffee.

"Thanks." Said Sally and the twins went over to nab a cup.

"Ok, now as for you, let's get working!" Winnie began to gather his supplies and he lead Emi towards the back of his shop.

A few measurements and some 90s pop songs later, Emily, Sally, and Maria were looking over fabrics with Winnie, all of them giggling and stating their opinion on each one. The front door bell rang as a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked in. Her hair looked somewhat frizzy and she looked sort of tired, as if she'd been driving all night long. She looked about Emi's age, but she was a bit less slim. Emilia looked up and noticed her, a smile spreading across her face as she announced, "Gianna!" She dashed from her chair and ran to give her a bear hug, "You made it!" she exclaimed.

"Well of course I did, I told you I would my silly Emi." They kissed each other's cheeks.

"Sally, Maria, um, Winnie, this is my lifetime friend, Gianna. We've been together even before we were born, our mothers met while they were pregnant with us at a pregnancy clinic. I'm one month older than her."

"OMG that's like, so sweet!"

"Hello there!"

"Pleased to meet you."

"Gianna, this is Sally, Lightning McQueen's wife, Maria, her twin sister, and Winnie, my wedding dress designer." They all shook hands with smiles and small chat amongst them.

As they continued to talk about the dress, the subject of married life, dealing with your husband's fangirls, sex, pregnancy, and raising kids came into the conversation. Winnie was pretty much like a girl himself, so he joined in, but mostly stayed quiet; he was busy doing his work. He had to concentrate. Gianna and Em caught up, while Sally and Maria spoke with Winnie about bridesmaid dress suggestions. It was like a mini bridal shower.

After a long day and some other customers Winnie had to tend to, everything was set. Emily's heart was racing with excitement like never before. She was finally getting married! She's dreamed of it since she was a little girl, and now those dreams were coming true. Before, Francesco and Emi had chosen on three colors for the team: cream, a rich green, and light blue. Winnie nodded in agreement that the colors were "totally fab and coordinate perfectly, it's a new look/feel that wasn't thought of yet. A new flavor."

Winnie made them a deal, and they worked out the payments and delivery. The wedding dress would not e mentioned once they left the store. He told them that it would be go to her house in time and the bridesmaid dresses would go to the bridesmaid houses (he said for them to email him the measurements of the other bridesmaids). That was convenient. Everything was going to the plan.

Emily and them stayed in Phoenix for a couple more days of relaxation; they all seemed to need it. Afterwards, she flew back to Italy where they'd continue with arrangements.

* * *

"Last-a one?" Gino begged after stuffing yet again another invitation. Each one had to be perfectly done. There were five different kinds of paper used in these and three different kinds of ribbon.

"For this pile, yes. This is the Turbo Family's pile, there's also the friends, the Bernoullis, more friends, more friends, and more outer family and friends." Emily recalled.

Gino groaned and leaned back on the chair. The chair shifted back onto its back legs, and Gino gritted his teeth, grabbing the table instinctually to keep him from falling. His heart was pounding with the mini heart attack he just had; his face burning red with embarrassment. Emily began to crack up.

Gino didn't toss an insult, he just remained quiet with a pouty look on his face.

"Next is... My friends. The Turbo Friends pile."

"That is-a stupid name. Sounds like some kids cars TV show."

"It sounds like a badass Mafia gang name and you know it, considering you were in the Mafia once."

"Yes, but I changed." He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be dark.

"_Racist son of a bitch._" She mentioned under her breath.

"Huh?" Gino heard, he just wasn't in the insulting mood.

Silence ensued and Emily looked at the next person for an invitation:

_Daniel Fascia._

She stuffed it carefully and kissed it before placing it in the pile.

What? Franco and Emi's wedding.

When? In six months.

Where? St. Peter's Basilica, Roma.

* * *

Who would have thought I'd ever have names like Quagmire and Winnie the Pooh in my Emilesco fic? *hides in shame. Oh and Winnie the designer is just a happy man. He's not attracted to his gender, okay?! (nothing against pretty boys cx) And he has _nothing_ to do with Guy from Mall Mishaps. :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Planned the honeymoon. You did most of that. Check." Emily told Francesco as she marked it off the checklist.

"Order the food. I did that." she mentioned again.

"Flower girls. Your little cousins, si? Ring bearer is-a my friend's boy." Franco assumed.

"Uh huh. Cake?" she marked.

"My mama wants to come-a with us, so..."

She nodded in amusement and understanding. "Oh yeah and Winnie and some of his friends are going to do the fancy little desserts and set up this flowery stage thing where people can take pictures. For no extra charge!"

"Winnie? Is that a man?" He found it hard to pronounce that disgusting name.

"Yes! I know right!"

He shook his head dramatically.

"One of my cousin's friends is a disc jockey, so he's giving us a big discount, all we have to do is give him a long long long long long long long-"

"List of-a songs. Baby, did you have a lot of-a coffee today? Did you polish off the scotch?"

"I don't drink coffee daily." She mentioned darkly. "Haha! Your face is _priceless_!"

"I think I'm-a disappointed. Okay. Flowers and-a tableware are set, including the tablecloths and the seat coverings, photography we have to see..." Francesco yawned, his face scrunching up, "and I've- a got the limos. You'll love ours."

"How do you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know what you love." He whispered, leaning across the table.

"Mhmmm, you think you do."

"Oh I do. You love _me_."

She rolled her eyes heavily and sat back in the chair.

- Later that day -

Emily was arguing with herself. She had to get it now, or never.

_It's your honeymoon, you know what that means!_

_You can't go on birth control after you promised to never take it again._

_Francesco's not a one-night stand!_

_Birth control is _not_ the answer._

_You don't want to have a baby nine months after you got married, duh!_

Still in her sweats and tank top, she tied her hair up in a bun swiftly and threw on a pair of her usual shades with a leather jacket.

"And-a what are we dressed as today?" Gino asked as he chewed, holding a bowl full of potato chips.

"I thought you hated those."

His eyes widened slightly. He had to stay negative about all the food here in America. "I do! I'm-a throwing them out!" he set the bowl on the counter.

Emi turned to grab her keys.

"Where are-a you going? You look-a _very_ suspicious!" He inquired.

"Why are you so nosy?"

"You look-a nervous too. I don't know what you're-a dressed in and if-a you make my pasta- OH GINO KNOWS!"

"Gino knows what!" Emily asked, her back against the wall.

"Birth control?! Really?! What woman would need birth control with-a face like mine?!" Gino said almost too loudly. Francesco was upstairs doing business calls.

"What the _hell_- is... ugh. That's really gross, ok?!" Em grabbed the last of her things and went out the door before looking at him again. But as she stepped out towards her car, she stifled a laugh. She hated to admit it, but sometimes she loved Gino's feisty little attitude.

* * *

_Flower girls and the ring bearer. The planned honeymoon. The food. The cake. Fancy goodies to take home._ He was thinking big wine glasses probably filled with some sort of sweet candy or something. _The ballroom for the reception, complete with outdoor garden area. Invited other racers. Took care of the media as to who'd show up._ Everything seemed super organized.

Francesco only hoped for the best. He was calm-looking on the outside, but on the inside, he was having a nervous breakdown, and he had no idea why. He just didn't want to worry Emily with his childish acts. His thoughts were ridiculous.

He couldn't worry any more, though, as the though of rest go the best of him.

Latest update in the history of me! NOT cool. Sorry, I know you're probably clueless as to what's going on in this story, so I advise you to skim though the last paragraph before this omg. :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was one week before the wedding.

Emily beeped the horn outside of Mrs. Bernoulli's house to let her know that they were there. A moment later, Emesca appeared at the door, her coat on her shoulders and her hair in her usual bun. Francesco got out of the car to let her in the passenger seat while he took a seat in the back.

"I'm so excited!" She told them as she kissed both of them extensively. "I can't-a remember the last wedding we had in the Bernoulli family! I think it-a was my own!"

"Mami, don't you remember my great-cousin's wedding a couple years back?"

"Ah, si. You're right... Nonetheless, I didn't contribute to that-a one as-a much as I have to yours."

"Mi piace il tuo entusiasmo e tutto quello che fai. Grazie mama." _I love your enthusiasm and everything you do. Thank you mama._ Emily told her as they took off towards the store.

"È il tuo bel sorriso che mi porta gioia, mio caro." _It's your smile that brings me joy, my dear._ She told her with a smile.

"Francesco, mai dirvi che siete così fortunati ad avere una madre stupefacente?"_Francesco, did I ever tell you that you're so lucky to have such an amazing mother?_

"Io sto benedetto." _I am blessed. _He laughed.

The baker had agreed to let them park in the back garage reserved for the top chefs and major employees only, for they simply can't just walk into a store anymore. A scrawny young man was sitting at the back step, and the second he saw them, he sprung up from his seat, grabbing his cap.

He welcomed them in Italian and lead the way through the shop to the chef's office. All around the walls were pictures of huge cakes, old and new. Franco's mouth gaped open at the sight and Mama Bernoulli chuckled at him.

The chef came in then, and as expected, he was a plump old man. The perfect definition of a good Italian baker. He had also worked with the Bernoulli family previously. Him and Emesca shook hands then went straight to work. Emi and Franco knew what they wanted: pineapple custard on Italian rum. Emily remembered it from her childhood and Francesco remembered trying it when she made it for him. They both agreed it was the perfect blend of bitterness and sweetness. (AN: Kind of like their relationship! Huehuehuehue!)

Their cake topper was like no other. Emily had thought of the idea sometime in the middle of the night. Both their F1 cars, his in a top hat and hers in a veil, in a sort of kissing position, like cars would kiss if they could. (AN again: Oh the cuteness and the irony!) Francesco loved the idea, so they asked the baker if he could make that out of his materials, and he said they'd look amazing AND be edible. The colors of the cake would follow the theme.

...

"You can-a only understand it when you have children, Emilia. The things-a you feel. Some good, some bad, some-a awkward, but most of them are-a heavenly. Especially if you have a husband around to take care of you." Mrs. B elbowed Franco in the rib cage. The only thing she had been talking about for the past hour in the car was babies, babies, babies. Francesco and Emily were very uncomfortable because they had never had a very deep conversation about such things. Emily knew she wanted children, but she didn't know exactly when. Maybe she'd wait even longer than planned; she didn't want to rush anything and wanted to be happy with Francesco while she could.

"The second I-a shook hands with you, Emilia, I had told-a you to call me mama. That's because I just knew you were-a the one. Someone just-a spoke to me saying, this is the girl! You two are so lucky to have each other, and you two definitely deserve it. I love both of you so much and I'm-a so glad both of-a you are finally happy."

Francesco and Emi grinned at each other. "Thank you mama. You're a real blessing to me, and to your son too. We love you." She told her.

"I _better_ be a blessing to him, I supported-a him all throughout his-a career, even with all the women he was picking up, ignoring me... Never-a calling, never visiting, not until he found you, and I swore that change was-a going to happen."

"Ma, the past is-a the past. I-"

"I agree as well," Em interrupted him, "I don't really mind who he was with before, even if it molded him info the man he is today. We have each other."

"And-a that's all that matters." said Mrs. Bernoulli. "Now you just-a have to remember to keep him in check, but I-a already know you will-a do amazing with that. You already do. The only girl that-a could."

Francesco sat there blushing slightly, but with a smile on his face.

* * *

After they'd dropped her off Emi asked, "The cars are still in the garage and they're not being moved for the post season yet... What do you say we take a round before the wedding comes up?"

"Always up for a challenge. You're-a not even tired?"

She shook her head. "You?"

He shook his head also then shrugged. With a swift movement of his arm, he switched the gear and headed towards the track, smiles growing on both of their faces.

They arrived at the track and parked in the trailer section. At this time there were many janitors and workers around. Not too many officials, but Francesco had done this plenty of times before and had a pass. Racers had all the access. They still had to suit up in their fire suits.

Before he put on his helmet, Francesco bantered, "So, do you want to give up now or lose later?"

"The only thing you'll be getting is a good look of my behind."

"Not a bad sight."

"So THAT'S why you're always second! THAT'S why I always beat you?!"

"No! Why do-a you doubt your talent? And besides, all I look at is a CAR'S ass, you think I like-a your car's ass?!"

She looked at him with her jaw dropped and her eye twitching slightly. Then she blew up in a laughing fit. Francesco snickered and stumbled into his F1.

* * *

More irony! :D What do you think of the cake and their little argument there?


	12. Chapter 12

OMG writing about wedding planning is like HAVING a wedding! :( So much work. xD

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Day Six

It was the dress rehearsal. The very late dress rehearsal. One could blame Francesco for that, and Francesco would blame Gino or someone else. Everything with all of the vendors was confirmed, where they were to meet, how they were to decorate, etc. The rehearsal overall went smoothly, except for the fact that Lightning had to be the temporary flower girl; she was sick, but her mom said she was improving and would be fine by the day of. They all had a quick dinner then they packed up from the parish hall for the night.

Day Five

Today, Gino went out to pick up their rings because Francesco and Emily were pretty much confined to their house. They had to hire a security guard to keep the paparazzi from trespassing onto their property! They really weren't sure if they were supposed to feel excited and loving or scared and nervous at this time as they just waited.

Day Four

_*Ding dong!*_ Went their doorbell. Half-asleep Gino opened it to find Winnie smiling deviously at the doorstep.

"_Ugh_." Groaned Gino as the colorful Winnie stepped in.

"Time for final fiiiiiiitinnnnnnnggg!" He chided, shouting upstairs.

"Well hello to you too." Francesco tried to remain polite.

"Hey there! Where's your lovely wife?"

"Upstairs breaking in-a her wedding shoes. You can just fit her up there."

"That's what I was hoping for, and OMG that's so smart, I gotta remember that!"

"I thought it was-a normal..."

Day Three

"Today we just relax." Emily sighed.

"I miss-a our hot tub." stated Francesco.

"Yeah, I do too. You know what I just noticed?"

"What is-a it, my love?" He asked, burying his face into her hair.

"We're getting married on March 13th, 2013. That's 3-13-13. The numbers of our race cars."

Francesco sat up and dramatically slapped himself across the face. "Did you do that on-a purpose?"

Emi laughed. "No! Did _you_?"

"No!"

"That's so amazing. It really is."

"It is. Like you." He was in his own shea-butter world as he took in her scent. She never had the same shampoo, she liked to change it up often and they always smelled so delicious. He could stay like this forever.

Day Two

Emily wasn't too happy that she had woken up _early_ that morning JUST for a spa treatment from Gianna (AN: Her BFF, if you don't remember).

"Believe me, you'll be thanking me later." Gianna told her.

"In thanking you _now_! You're a genius! But why SO early?! It's 4:30 in the morning!" Em told her.

"So you can sleep tonight, that's why. Let's go, we've got other things to do afterwards!"

It was nice to have some girl time with G. They talked about the last-minute wedding stuff that Sally hadn't covered yet, but Emily was still unsure. She knew she could do this, because she really wasn't afraid of anything... except messing up. In almost anything, especially when there are almost a thousand people watching you. Doubling that amount with the cameras and the media. They hadn't invited too many, but Em knew that a little pinch of paparazzi goes a long way. They buy it off each other.

After having their relaxing baths, massages, herbal remedy soothing thingies (whatever the hell they're called), manicures, and pedicures, they felt like they'd just bought new skin.

"I honestly can't remember when the last time I had a real spa treatment was!" Lightheaded-Emi exclaimed.

"I would say me too, but Luciano (her hubby) usually buys them for me every now and then."

"Luce thinks I'm just a mega-tomboy." She rolled her eyes and G laughed.

That night, Emily and her bridesmaids stayed at the hotel close to the Vatican; doing the final fitting and such. All were shaking around the suite and nervous as heck. Emily was screaming her head off inside, but on the outside she constantly kept a cool, determined look on her face. She knew she would have to practice keeping this composure throughout the day tomorrow.

D-Day

_ACHOO_! Went Gianna, nearly hitting Emily's cascading gown.

"Bless you!"

"It's the flowers, they're kinda killing me..."

"And _you're_ kinda killing me with all this perfume!" Emily complained as Gianna sprayed some in her armpits.

"You need to smell beautiful! Everything about you has to be beautiful!" Sally reminded her as she put moisturizer on her face for the makeup.

They had been up since 5 in the morning, dressing her up like a turkey on Thanksgiving for the President.

Winnie and Flo were fixing her veil and crown, doing some last-minute adjustments, and they hadn't even tackled her hair yet. Emi clipped on her earrings and tried to put on her shoes as the girls worked around her. She'd probably need more perfume under her arms by the time she was all dressed up...

* * *

Francesco paced around the hotel room in a cold sweat. Did he have everything for his outfit? He wasn't sure. He put another piece of gum in his mouth.

"Lightning." He stated. The brown haired racer was doing his hair by the armoir.

"Yeah?"

"What time did you say-"

"Can I have some gum?" he interrupted suddenly.

"I- I'm-a trying to talk to you!"

"Please?"

Franco handed him a piece and made a motion for him to 'zip it'. He continued his sentence. "What time do we have to go?"

"I told you, the wedding starts at 9, we have to leave here at 7:30 and get there BEFORE the girls and hide in the room by the vestibule, cause you're not allowed to see Emi."

"I think I have to vomit."

Lightning noticed his face turn white and slapped his cheek. "Yo dude. Chill. Vomiting isn't good on a wedding day. Trust me, I know... Ew."

Francesco sat down on the bed and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

Chick then came out of the restroom and looked over. "What's the matter with Frannie, Lighty?"

"Why do you care, _Chicky_!"

"Jesus Chick, why does that bathroom wreak?" Francesco said with his head between his hands.

"Oh, sorry. Must have been last night's food."

Gino rushed in through the doorway connecting to the other room. "Do you guys have-a any... WHAT THE HELL SMELLS LIKE-A OLD TACOS?"

"Chick's dump." said Lightning.

"It was the food!" Chick defended.

"The FOOD?! No it-a wasn't you _son of a beech_! My mama made-a that with her _BARE HANDS_!"

"Still gave me diarrhea."

"Now I'm-a _really_ going to vomit."

* * *

"My baby! You are an angel!" Mrs. Turbo told her daughter as she cried the most Emily's even seen.

Emily teared up too and Winnie quickly wiped the moisture away, not wanting to screw up her makeup. "Mom, no matter how old I am, I'll always be your baby."

"That you will be, my princess."

She lead Emily outside to the sparkling white Lamborghini Limo. Emi gasped at the sight, then remembered when Francesco said she would 'love the limo'. All the bridesmaids squealed as they climbed in.

* * *

Francesco saw the countless reporters standing outside in the Vatican plaza. Although they were still only having it in the smaller church, (not the Basilica) it was still nerve-wracking. He swallowed nervously and took a deep breath as he stepped out of the Lambo's cab. Cameras flashed everywhere and he tried his best to flash his genuine smile, but deep in his gut he felt nausea yet again.

He greeted his mother and he followed the groomsmen to the room, as the girls were sure to come anytime soon. Not long after, from the small room they were lead to linger around the altar. The doors leading to the vestibule were half-closed as the families and friends crowded in.

They were doing last-minute checks on Emilia - not a strand of hair was loose on her head.

10 minutes before show time, and her father held out his arm for her to wrap hers around. She dried his tears of joy with her kerchief. They began to get in line for the procession quietly.

He noticed the house was already full and more people were piling in.

At this point Francesco felt as stiff and cold as a block of ice. He wiped away every bead of sweat that appeared on his forehead and he continued to re-adjust his pesky red rose on his breast. He attempted to take full deep breaths, but the air escaping his nostrils would stutter nervously. He didn't dare move an inch, his nerves felt shot, like he'd been working out for six hours straight without a break. He fixed his rose again.

However, Francesco knew that this day was all about Emily, although she continued to deny it. The thought of her brought a swell of relief over him. His soon to be bride was right behind those doors. With her by his side, anything was possible, and he knew this!

Emi felt like she had a hole in her stomach. All the butterflies had escaped. She felt sore from head to toe. She was shaking with anticipation and couldn't stay still. She found it torturous. She continued to twitch and eventually forced her muscles to relax. She knew she had to go to the bathroom. Of all times!

She glanced at her father's arm entangled with hers and dreamt of the time that that would be Francesco's. Very very soon, sooner than she knew. Then he was all hers. Where had time gone? She could remember like it was yesterday when she went over to him at the track, her curiosity (and maybe flirtiness) getting the best of her. Now she was about to make the procession down the aisle to marry him! Was she ready? Was she dreaming? What was happening? The doors then closed and the faint voice of the announcer was heard.

As mind tried to connect to time and place, the oak doors flung open to the opening chorus of _Here Comes the Bride_.

* * *

What do you think of the date of the wedding?! xD

AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW, it's the 13th chapter! 13th on 3-13-13. o3o


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

From the stage, Francesco attempted to scan the now-blurry church. He couldn't see anything. He began to panic, afraid he was going to pass out. The music was fading and sounding delayed. His body felt numb and frozen as if he was in a cold lake. He was zoning out.

His eyes frantically darted all over, when suddenly something came out of the fog. It was Emily. She was there, glowing, beautiful, like an angel. Time had already slowed as she was the only thing he could see. Her face was lit with excitement in a broad and beautiful smile. Her eyes were sparkling like dew on morning grass. Her lashes fluttered like butterflies. Her cheeks were warm and scarlet with blush, and her lips... they looked like smooth pink ice cream. He could almost taste the sweetness. He wanted to run over and kiss her, but his mind wasn't connected to his limbs.

He admired her dark caramel brown hair. Her locks bounced with every graceful step and her veil flowed as if it was in water. The tiara atop her head just added to her shine. He looked down at her chin, to her chest, and through her seductive figure. Her luminous dress hugged her perfectly, like he did. Embellished and sewn perfectly, every pair of eyes in the room was looking at the work of art. Francesco took in how she moved under the cool white satin and he swallowed as the church felt warmer.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her father. Her dad bowed slightly automatically, and their eyes finally locked - up close.

Emilia didn't believe that was him. Her Francesco? Crying tears of joy? His expression was slightly worried but as she looked into his eyes she saw them filled with overwhelming compassion. Her insides melted. He was absolutely gorgeous. His warm, cherry brown irises were more alight than she'd ever seen them. Captivating her mind, it was hard to look away. His cheeks were a bright peach color; she could almost feel their warmth radiating onto her face. His lips... she just had to take one look at them and know their texture was as soft as rose petals. She remembered how every kiss of his was bursting with passion. His chin and neck were his creamy pale skin color. She could smell his fragrant cologne that she loved so dearly. There was only one word to describe it - Francesco Bernoulli.

Her heart was jumping for joy in her chest and ready to take flight. Every sensation was pleasant. She could touch every part of him. Was he real?

Without knowing it, she reached and glided her fingers on his chin. He blinked a few times and came to attention, his lips spreading into a wider smile. They knew this was it. He brought his elbow to her, she wrapped her arm in his, and they went up the stairs to the already-tearing priest. They laughed quietly.

The mass was bilingual - both Italian and English.

The readings were read perfectly by Lightning, Gianna, and Gino and chosen from the Old and New Testament. They all summed up to mainly one thing: eternal love between each other and with Jesus.

The Gospel Acclamation was sung by Giuseppe and Leonardo.

Later on, after the touching homily that Father preached, soft music began to play. Everyone began to rustle because they knew it was time. The reporters in the high stands texted, tweeted, and zoomed the cameras like crazy. A few soloists from the choir sang a quiet opera piece. The soon-to-be-newlyweds were almost shaking, but Francesco reached over and grasped her hand as they stood up.

The little ring bearer trudged up the aisle happily and the priest thanked him in Italian.

Father Cordileone began with a brief paragraph that recalled the Church's understanding of marriage as grounded in Baptism. He called them to the sacrament of marriage.

Traditional vows were required (it _was_ the Vatican after all) and the repeated after the priest. However, they did blend it up a bit...

"I, Francesco Bernoulli, take-a you, Emilia Turbo, to be my wife, I will be true to you in-a good times and in bad, to have and to hold, in-a richer or poorer, in-a sickness and in health. I will love you all-a the days of my life."

"I, Emilia Turbo, take you, Francesco Bernoulli, to be my lawfully wedded husband, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Father then asked, "Francesco, do you take Emilia to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

This was it, marriage! He simply couldn't grasp onto the idea as he quickly said, "I do."

The priest then turned to Emi. "Emilia, do you take Francesco to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I..." she choked on her words from nervousness, "do!" she coughed as she felt spit fly into her lungs and suspicious murmurs were heard from the crowd. She was screwing things up! She frantically looked over at Francesco and he was at peace, in his own paradise. He knew how loyal she was. She sighed in relief.

"You have declared your consent before the church. May the Lord in his goodness- strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessing. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen.

"E per l'intercessione del Signore e la Chiesa cattolica romana, io vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Si può baciare la sposa." _And though the intercession of the Lord God and the Roman Catholic Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._

Gianna swiftly came up, lifted Emily's veil, took her flowers, and moved away quickly. Their minds were thinking faster than their race cars could ever go as they instinctually leaned in for the kiss.

The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was his lips moving towards hers. Everything was silent as he waited for her touch.

Their lips locked. Just like that; perfectly molding into each other. The kiss was gloriously warm and filled with passion and ecstasy, exactly like their first kiss on his roof under the indigo night sky. He was back home, in Monza, only with her. He had gotten the courage to kiss her. She could almost smell the food that he'd cooked for her that night. She swore she could feel the warm breeze run down her neck. She could sense everything he was feeling too, as they became one. It was a feeling of bonding that words simply can't explain. _Matrimonio_.

Knowing it was time to pull back, they opened their eyes and only saw each other's. Warm brown and radiant turquoise.

Three beams of light were cascading down onto them from the windows as the church was erupting in Italian cheers, hoots, yells, whistles, and other nonsense. Emily laughed, her eyes still filled with tears as she leaned on Francesco's chest. A photographer snapped another picture.

Father Cordileone came up from behind them and announced, "Vi presento a voi, il nuovo Mr. e Mrs. Bernoulli!" _I present to you, the new Mr. and Mrs. Bernoulli!_

Everyone cheered even louder, if that was possible.

After a minute or two, when everyone was settled down, Father continued with the exchange of rings.

"Lord, bless and consecrate Francesco and Emilia

in their love for each other.

May these rings be a symbol

of true faith in each other,

and always remind them of their love.

Through Christ our Lord."

"Amen." Everyone responded.

Franco gently took the sparkling ring from the velvet pillow and slipped it on her soft hand. He wasn't shaking anymore, he was at complete peace.

"Emi, take-a this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of-a the Son, and of-a the Holy Spirit."

The bride reached for her husband's ring and placed it on his finger.

"Franco, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." She spoke.

Afterwards was communion and finally the conclusion with what the priest's final thoughts were. He said it was one of the most joyous weddings he'd ever attended, and that it truly touched his heart.

They preceded out, nearly running down the aisle as everyone followed them. Flashing cameras lit up the entire church and the shouts could be heard from 10 blocks away. Rice and pasta (Winnie's idea) was thrown as the newlyweds exited the church. Two doves were released and they were given a bottle to smash on the concrete, while crowds of tourists gathered to watch. The bottle exploded into a thousand pieces and Francesco leaned over, swept her off her feet, grabbed her by the waist, and kissed his beautiful wife.

Finalmente uno.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Other members of the family and hired workers had already arrived there early to unlock the place. Everything had been set up in the hall last night and it looked perfect. Francesco first arrived in his limo with his groomsmen and he was raided by his family. They kissed, they hugged, and they took countless photos of him. Soon enough, they all crowded inside before Emily came. Francesco had to wait outside for her. He greeted her at the door and they preceded in, cheers erupting all over once more. The newlyweds looked around grinning from ear to ear. Seeing their families and friends together as one was one of the most amazing sights they'd ever seen. These were definitely many memories worth preserving.

Daniel and his soon to be fiancée, Stephanie, was there. Emily was ecstatic for them and they both seemed to be very happy and in love. She finally knew that there would be someone who could take care of him the right way, not the shitty friend she was... But none of that mattered now as this was the present and everything was shaping up. His wedding wasn't going to be long after theirs.

Music was already playing and drinks were already being poured, and it looked like people were itching to get on the dance floor. But at the time there was Italian goodies to eat. Lightning, the best man, gave a toast with Gianna, the maid of honor. He even tried to tie in some Italian and the family just laughed. Mama Bernoulli and Mrs. Turbo went up next, and they spoke of how much they longed to see grandkids. Their kids blushed like crazy, and Lightning was busting a gut in the corner. After prayers, the guest list check-in, and a mini speech by Emi and Franco, it was time to dig in.

Fancy appetizers were fancy. Antipasto was served with many sweet liquors. Winnie was the one to full his plate the most. A few photographers walked around the table and snapped pics. Only a couple reporters were let in.

The band played and the DJ stayed silent while they ate. The hall was already erupting with noise, and it would be even noisier when they all got an amount of wine in them... It was a thought to cringe about. Nonetheless, it was one of the most exciting moments of their lives. Ever more exciting than any of the races they'd competed in; combined.

Throughout the _whole_ dinner, the guests kept clinking their glasses with their utensils to make the newlyweds kiss. After a while, Carla had to hold back Rip from doing it again, much to Lewis and Jeff's chagrin. After dinner, everyone thought they couldn't eat another crumb of the delicious Northern Italian meal, but they got up again when they heard the word 'desserts'. They cut the cream colored cake and splattered some on each other's cheeks. Everyone couldn't help but notice the two figures on the top: 2 cars. Their F1 racecars. The smaller one was white and sparkly with a veil and crown, while the other was black with a bow tie and a top hat. Flowers, ribbons, and orange designs cascaded down the sides of the sweet treat. Fancy desserts were fancy. They accompanied the cake nicely.

Goody bags sat at each place setting and Emily watched as the WGP racers all exchanged to check out what was in one another's. Next, the bridesmaids then gave their main gifts and placed them on the overflowing gift table.

Luciano announced that it was garter time as he pulled up a chair to the middle of the dance floor. All the chit chat died down. He held a camera that was slung around his neck.

"Right." was all Francesco said before getting up and taking Emi's hand. Chuckles were heard from the tables.

She sat down and bit her lips as he tried to find his way through the white puff of fabric.

He put his head under, only to emerge a second later saying, "I'm-a going to need a flashlight and a scuba mask!" his hair was frizzed up and his cheeks were rosy. Adorable.

"Too bad for you!" Gino shouted.

Francesco went under again and found her leg, spotting the white garter on her thigh. Heaven though she was in pantyhose, she still looked incredibly appealing and he admired the sight for half a second, only to find out he was soon about to get a boner... Not good! He nipped at her thigh playfully then bit down on the garter, pulling it down her thigh. He felt her hand on her head and could only imagine the facial expressions she was displaying...

He removed it in another swift movement and jumped up, a triumphant look on his face with the white cloth still in his teeth. They cheered as he flexed and Emily pushed him playfully. The single dudes were nearly beating on each other as Franco shot it at them...

Gino glared at Chick. Chick glared at Gino. They closed their eyes.

"All my life I've been prepared for this-a moment." Gino said to himself.

"All of my training is about to pay off." Chick stated.

They opened their eyes and charged for the flailing garter as time slowed down. They both jumped up at the same time, and as they were airborne they saw the garter fly between them and down. They collided and roughly fell to the ground.

Rip had caught it.

"I will-a punch you in the face!" An enraged Gino yelled.

Now it was time for the father daughter dance. Emily grabbed her Daddy's hand tightly. She'd always been his baby girl, and he knew she would be forever. He remembered everything, how she always followed him, which was how she grew with a love for cars. All of the times they raced go karts, but then playing Barbies not long after. And now she was getting married to one of the greatest F1 racers in the world and was a superstar. And she was still his baby girl.

The song transitioned over smoothly and Papa Turbo kissed her on the cheek before handing her over to Francesco. She twirled over to him and her tears stopped as she grinned wider. His face lit up in the rose spotlight.

The older couples were sighing in happiness at the young love, remembering back to their weddings. The little girls were silent as they watched the fairy tale while the boys ignored the icky stuff. The teenagers swooned and hoped that would be them someday. And Winnie cried.

Near the end of the song, Emily was so wrapped up into her husband (eyes closed and head on his chest) that she didn't notice she'd taken a step too big, her foot catching on her dress. Being the klutz she is, her ankle gave way. Franco tried to pull her, but his feet couldn't find a grip and she brought both of them down. The bottom of her dress ripped and Francesco landed on top of her in a curious position, as of he'd just slammed her onto the bed. Everyone gasped and they blushed furiously. The music had even stopped. But Francesco looked down at her and kissed her. Everyone then cheered and he helped her up. They wiped their brow and the music started again.

There was no money dance, but as the beat dropped and an upbeat song began to play, they waved everyone over and they crowded onto the floor. It was finally time to let loose! Chick first danced with Maria, then moved over to dance with the groovy Italian kids. They all laughed together as they each pulled off funky dance moves. There was also karaoke and half the people that did it weren't that bad. It was the final chapter of their special night.

* * *

"Thank you so much Gianna, you really put this whole thing together." Emi thanked her sincerely. They'd been up for 13+ hours, and everyone was gone. They tried to finish early. There were workers inside cleaning what they hadn't. Emily had switched from her dress to sweatpants afterwards to help, but now she was in a tiny sun dress.

"This was really one of the best weddings I've ever been to, no doubt!"

"And we're still going to catch our plane... The luggage is in the car!"

"You guys are crazy! Love you!" Gianna waved them off.

Emily blew kisses she she climbed into the back of the town car.

* * *

Tell me what you thought of the various scenes! :D

Here's just a list of...

Bridesmaids:

Gianna

Sally

Maria

Isabella (sister in law)

Cecilia (friend)

Hillary (friend)

Groomsmen:

Lightning

Gino

Ernesto (friend)

Luciano (friend)

Chick

Leonardo (cousin)

Next chapter: honeeeeeymoooooooooonnn...!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, just a little warning here, this is where things DO get M-rated, and I'm not just talking about suggestions. This is my first sex scene, soooo readers be warned. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emily took in her first breath of hotel room as she was carried though the doorway in Francesco's arms. She always loved the scent and the cool feel of the AC. They were in Santorini, Greece, in the largest hotel there. Emily loved Greece. The colors, the food, the festivities and beaches, and they had only been there one other time. It was the perfect way to start off their trip.

He set her down and told her to look around as he went to see where the bellhop was. She nodded and he left quickly. Emily walked out onto the deck and felt the warm wind blow up her hair. It felt good after having it up during the flight. It wasn't too long or tiring, but they did manage to catch a bit of shut eye. She felt the butterflies tickle her insides. Why was she so nervous? Why did she come out here and not into the bedroom, where she should be "exploring"? She took a deep breath, smiled, and went back inside. She decided to go to the bathroom and clean up a bit. She put some oil on her skin and cleaned her face, chewing a piece of apple flavored candy. She heard the door open then shut again, so she finished up.

She came out and he had put the luggage down. Without a word he nodded over to the closed door, raising an eyebrow. She took his had as he opened it, letting her in first. The bedroom was dimly lit and smelled divine. Red rose petals were draped on the large, pristine bed and the sheer curtains were moving in the breeze like the waves outside. There were candles on the dresser and nightstands, and there was a smaller hallway that lead to another bathroom. Her senses were sharp, no longer clouded by the haze of the wedding or the reception. She loved it. She wanted to cry in happiness, but she didn't. She felt Francesco's hands on her waist and she turned towards him in his grip, looking up at him from under her lashes. He wanted to explode.

"You're looking incredible in that dress..." was all he could manage to say as he bit his lip.

She thought quickly.

"It'll look even better on this floor."

He chuckled. "You... Are _mine_." he whispered.

And so it began.

"Hmm." she mentioned quietly and placed her lips on his, moving him back. The back of his knees hit the mattress and he sat down as Emily climbed on his lap. She took this moment to look down at him. He looked vulnerable for a second, looking up curiously with his lips in a smile. It drove her mad. She kissed him again and spread her legs around his hips, kissing and nibbling at his neck. He shivered and placed his hands on her smooth and sexy hips as he sucked at her neck too. She pulled his hair and kissed his lips, gently rocking her hips back and forth.

Francesco felt himself harden and moaned at her rocking. He kissed her back and ran his hands up and down her smooth figure. She loved feeling his warmth along her sides.

She reached for the collar of his shirt and unbuttoned him. She glided her fingertips all over him- feeling his strong shoulders and soft skin. She rubbed her hands on his back and at his waist, feeling his pants a bit. Emily nibbled at his side cheeks, his ears, and his chin.

Francesco shivered again at her incredible touching, unable to move at how good she was making him feel without even touching his crotch. He moaned softly and relaxed with his eyes closed.

Emi then bounced on his lap and smacked him down onto the bed, hovering over him. She placed kisses on his chest, abs, and lower belly, working her way down to the top of his pants. She reached for the button as her lips linger on his abdomen, but she decided to tease him and went back up to his chest and kissed his lips once more. Francesco groaned as she worked her way down again, about to take off his pants, then coming back up to kiss him. Teasing him, eh?

He moaned, rolling over on top of her and pinning her down. Holding her between his legs, he tore off her dress and dove his face into her breasts, kissing passionately at her cleavage. That damn bra. As he removed it, Emily could almost see hearts in his pupils. She smirked and grabbed his hips, banging him down against herself. He squeaked, and she then pushed his pants and boxers off, only feeling the base of his warm member. He gasped lightly. She winked and pointed down at her panties.

Francesco slid his hand into her underwear and held her lips with his fingers, before moving them in and feeling her clit. Emi gave him an 'ohh' and he then pulled out and pulled her panties to her ankles with his teeth. He spread her legs open and kissed the inside of her thighs, teasing her. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue inside of him, pleasure enveloping her as she felt the throbbing where he was touching. She moans softly, just laying there and taking in every feeling.

Hungry for her, he performs his magic and soon enough she slides onto his chest to reach for his dick, and she tickles it softly, feeling herself throb more just at the sight. Francesco was still messing with her backside, but as she rubbed him and squeezed his base, he stopped, feeling paralyzed again. She smiles and looks at it- tall, hard, and perfect. It was Franco's. It was all hers.

Emi holds it in her grip, and kisses the tip, still teasing him. He moans, and breathes heavy. "Please, love must I-a beg? Please, please, please, I love you so much..."

"Hmm, how much? Are you sure?" she was enjoying this.

"You're about to get the ride of-a your life, you don't-a know what you're getting into. I'll bang you with so much passion..." his voice cracked, it sounded so different, so sexy, so hot.

"You can't even beat me in a race."

And with that he thrust four fingers into her and she yelped. "God I fuck-king l-love you." she told him as she squeezed him again, even though he was hard. She gently bit him with her teeth and swallowed him whole, Italian curses coming out of his mouth. She pushed him to the back of her throat as her tongue danced around him. She sucked him in long, steady breaths.

His back arched up off the bed and he panted and moaned, still rubbing her soaking wet pussy. She felt herself come and her juices were released.

"Ride me." he whispered.

She took him out of her mouth and turned around, sitting on his thighs and hovering over him.

He gave her the puppy dog eyes, his eyes ablaze. "Per favore, ride me. Ride me. I'll fuck you so good tonight that your body will be numb, you won't feel your legs."

Without hesitation, she slowly put his dick in herself and moaned at how large it felt. It didn't feel good. The first entrance never felt good, especially with tight airways like she had. But it felt amazing to Francesco. She felt herself be filled with him, and her walls got used to it. Slowly, she began to bounce up and down, all while still rubbing his base and holding his balls. She felt his warm liquids seeping inside of her and she began to push harder, deeper, and faster.

Franco looked up and grabbed her breasts as he screamed her name. She bounced harder as her butt smacked against his thighs, making him feel numb from the consistence. She rolled her hips slowly, which made her lips tighter around his member, pulling it in even more.

He panted and said her name over and over and he sucked her breasts and felt his dick being squeezed like a vise.

Em moaned too, and pulled him up by his shoulders, then flopped onto the bed cutely as he hovered above her. She waited to see what he was going to do. He kissed her on the lips and flopped her over onto her hands and knees, which made her smile hugely. She breathed heavily but licked her lips, waiting for his entry, but not sure when he was going to strike...

He slowly penetrated her this time. His big cock moving in inch by inch, nearly taking half a minute to go all the way in. She felt her walls stretching again. It was different, it felt weird, but it was amazing. She sighed and closed her eyes in happiness.

Then all of sudden, he pulled back and slammed into her with all his might, pushing her whole body forward and she screamed, smiling in ecstasy. He did it again and again, and she squealed. He penetrated her over and over as his hips went at an alarming speed. He didn't stop as the whole bed shook. She teared up and gripped the sheets, moaning his name like crazy. Her back arched as she felt herself being filled.

He slowed down and pulled her back up, and she panted as he gave her a hickey on her breasts and chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. Francesco slammed her back down and began to slam into her again, every movement swift and rapid.

Emily could only think of one word: Bernoulli. She spasmed as she felt every single inch of her numb body tingle, and she could barely move from the pleasure. She backed up a bit towards him, shoveling him the deepest, her ass smacking against his tummy. He pounded her faster and harder as he feels his cum build up. She felt him growing larger, expanding, and she felt like she's about to explode into a million pieces. She screamed his name over and over, wishing they could stay like that forever...

He went faster and faster as long as he could until he erupted inside of her, orgasming together, their juices mixing inside of Emily. They screamed one last time and Emi collapses, her body just shaking there, laying limp. Simply smiling, panting, and moaning. Francesco, still inside, leaned on top of her and catches his breath.

He laid there, trying to regain his senses and breathe normally. They're nearly speechless. He moved over and kissed her on the lips passionately, his new bride, his perfect lover. They snuggled up together, him still inside, as he rubbed her all over to sleep.


End file.
